Fight4Heart
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: Hmm what weird creatures this druid has, they look like heartless cousins, what could this mean. I got a little suggestive at one point but it was covered up pretty well i hope but still up the rating encase.
1. The Gang

Heartless Plains

_Care Bear Countdown, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

_Who's that comin' from somewhere up in the sky? _

_Moving fast and bright as a firefly _

_Just when you think the trouble's gonna pounce_

_Who's gonna be there when it really counts?_

_Do the Care Bear Countdown _

_And send a wish out through the air _

_Just do the Care Bear Countdown _

_When you need them they'll be there _

_Don't be afraid when trouble's brewin' in your heart _

_If you can dream just send a wish out in the dark _

_And do the Care Bear's Countdown _

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

The Forest of Feelings, a lush forest that's home to the care bear cousins. The Heartless Plains, which border The Forest of Feelings, are the complete opposite.

More like a combination of a desert and a wasteland, it is the home of the heartless, heartless have several types the most common are the critters.

Critters are mindless, they resemble normal animals though they are darker and have a broken heart on their bellies. These creatures are currently scrambling to get out of the way as a small group of care cousins move through this land.

The one in the lead is named Fight4Heart, a blue cat. Following him is Heartpaced, a red rabbit.

StrategyHeart, known more often as GetyHeart, a pink and purple raccoon.

TonsofHeart, a green elephant.

And last is TeamHeart, a yellow lioness.

All of them unlike the care bears and the other cousins have dark fur instead of bright.

"Fight4Heart why are we out here again?" the rabbit asks, never really liking having to enter the plains.

"I've found the location of the new wizard, UnHeart."

"What's with the heartless and their names anyway? I mean we have a DarkHeart, NoHeart, ColdHeart, and now an UnHeart."

"Well look at the names of the care folk, Heartpaced, StrategyHeart, TonsofHeart, Fight4heart, we have the same situation."

Heartpaced stops a second as he thinks about that. "Man we need to find new names for us then, cause that's weird."

"We don't need new names, we are care folk after all."

Heartpaced blinks, "oh right, guess that makes sense then."

They stop as a castle suddenly pops out of the ground in front of them. A signal from Fight4heart tells Heartpaced to do his thing. The red rabbit revs his feet then zips ahead, and all around as the others begin to walk forward.

Heartpaced activates traps as he runs around, cages appear in some places, as does holes in the ground/clouds, and the last kind of trap has lightning striking an area. The fast rabbit waits at the gate to the castle for the others to finish walking past all the traps.

Immediately TonsofHeart and TeamHeart step forward and begin pushing the door, which slowly opens. Once it has Heartpaced takes up where he left off and runs down the halls, so as to activate any traps in here and to check the rooms to find out where the wizard was.

The others find Heartpaced waiting in front of another door, this one open where as all the others had been closed. They get in front of the door quickly and strike a fighting pose; feet ready to dodge if something's thrown at them.

Inside the room looks like a throne room, but instead of treasure there are books and bookcases. In a corner stands a small table with a crystal ball on it.

Sitting in the only chair in the room is who they are here for, UnHeart. Unheart is dressed like NoHeart, though the clothes are gray, his eyes don't seem mad to see his visitors but gloomy.

"Fight4Heart nice to finally meet you." he speaks in a raspy old voice.

"How do you know me, wizard?"

"The crystal ball over there, it showed me you and your friends would one day come for me." after pointing to the corner where the ball sits, UnHeart stands up and raising his hand throws a lightning bolt at the care folk.

They jump out of the way, Heartpaced knowing his job in a fight dashes forward and pounces off of UnHeart's head. The wizard tries to ignore the obvious distraction but gets irritated as the rabbit jumps on him several more times.

Switching from firing at the slower care cousins he begins to shoot at the one who's been hopping onto his head. This is what the others had been waiting for as TonsofHeart runs forward and picks up the wizard. The elephant then tosses the humanoid through the air; TeamHeart already ready leaps into the air and kicks him towards the wall, where he lands on his side.

Fight4Heart walks over, as UnHeart begins to chuckle sadly to himself. "What's wrong with you now?"

"The crystal ball did more then show me I'd meet you Fight4Heart it also showed me I would be defeated by you, each time I saw this battle it was different but ended the same, my defeat."

"So you know it's helpless to continue to fight us then huh?" UnHeart stands and goes over to the crystal ball, Strategy understanding there won't be more fighting walks over to a bookcase and tries to find something not full of magic.

UnHeart grabs the ball and turns to the others, GetyHeart currently has a book in her hands looking through it. "Here Fight4Heart take the crystal ball, I'd rather not wish upon the Earth the devastation that would happen if NoHeart learned of this and used his magic to pull it from my destroyed castle."

Fight4Heart takes the ball but raises an eyebrow, "a wizard actually not wanting to cause devastation."

"There is one other thing, a book." Unheart twirls his hand and causes a vision of a somewhat large book to appear. "This is a very special book Fight4Heart, it has spells inside that make it like a creature here in the Heartless Plains."

"It drains the caring of those it's used on, and the person using it."

"Yes, very good, it does also drain theirs. It is currently on earth at a circus in the hands of a human named Nicholas. Now sad to say I can no longer help you, the fight left me drained and helping you, this much, has used more of my energy." the cousins stare as UnHeart sets in his throne, the wizards eyes disappear, his fingers shrivel and turn to dust before the cloak is blown away by the wind.

"That was slightly disturbing he came so close to actually caring and just died."

"Yeah just hope that wouldn't happen to any creature that lives here…" the walls suddenly begins to vanish and fall, the cousins back against each other as the castle completely crumbles and vanishes before any of the stones that made it up could reach the ground.

"So what're we gonna do now?" the raccoon asks.

"You guys take the crystal ball back to our base and put it in the storage house, I'll go get the book." the others nod and walk off. Fight4Heart looks around and spots a small white cloud passing by, he walks over and touching it causes it to turn into a rainbowroller.

Fight4Heart frowns as he flies over the city that had been under the books influence the longest. "This is so terrible, the only way to fix it is to stop that book." soon he's flying over the circus and lands.

He gets out of the car and hearing something runs over to a nearby tent and looks around it to see a castle.

The Care Bears and Care Cousins are in front of it, the bears using their stare and the cousins calling out. Fight4Heart watches as their energy soon gives, some fall over from loss of energy while others support each other. Suddenly two humans run towards them calling out to the other human, Nicholas, who's currently under the book's influence.

Soon the battle is over, the bears and cousins won. Fight4Heart silently growls to himself as he sees the two groups of animals leave back to Care-A-Lot taking the book with them.

"Now I'll have to get the book from them back at their place, sigh oh well."

After following the bears and cousins, Fight4Heart peers through the door into the main room where they are, the book on a shelf on a wall.

He quickly dashes over and grabs the book. He turns to see a small heart giving tummy symbols to the cousins; he raises an eyebrow and watches it for a second.

He soon shrugs but stops mid-step to leave as the heart circles his stomach. A pair of boxing gloves hanging from a heart, appears on his stomach as the heart moves to a bear, stops, then flies back onto TenderHeart's stomach.

Fight4Heart stares at the symbol for a second before he notices the others getting ready to dance around to the song floating in the air and dashes out the door. Outside he parks his rainbowroller and watches as the bears and cousins cha-cha out of the building.

"Hey bears, cousins!" they stop and look up and stare at him. "Don't worry about the book. The Care Elite can watch over it better then you since we know how to stop those after it." with that he salutes and takes off.

"Okay does anyone know who that was?" Grumpy Bear asks. The other bears and cousins shake their heads. "I do." everyone turns to see NobleHeart and TrueHeart standing nearby, TrueHeart is looking at him as well.

"First off I'd like to congratulate you all for finding each other." TrueHeart takes her eyes off NobleHeart long enough to say her congratulations as well, and the two recap why they had to split the cousins from the bears before NobleHeart tells how he knew the cousin who flew away.

"Now I met another group of cousins a while ago. When you were still cubs. After putting the last cousin cub to bed I decided to explore the forest a bit more to get more acquainted with it. What I soon found was another group of cousins."

Me: sorry but this is getting a bit long so I plan to put the story as a flashback at the start of the next chapter.


	2. Flashback

The Care Elite

Chapter two

NobleHeart walks through the forest of feelings looking around as he goes. Suddenly hearing something he runs forward, past some bushes and finds some houses made of clouds.

A solitary yellow lioness, dark fur, sits in a chair watching several cubs playing on the ground. The lioness notices him, stands, and holds out a paw, "hello NobleHeart I'm ChiefHeart, nice to meet you."

NobleHeart shakes her paw with a confused look on his face. "You know who I am?"

ChiefHeart nods as she let's go of his paw. "Yes you have become quite hard to avoid in the short amount of time that you've been living up here. These are the cubs of all who live here." she gestures to the cubs.

NobleHeart slides his gaze over all of them and stops on a small raccoon. "That one…"

ChiefHeart sees which one he staring at, "that's StrategyHeart. And before you say anything further, yes she looks like the raccoon you have for a reason. They are siblings."

Pause flashback

"Siblings?" BrightHeart asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yes BrightHeart you have a sister."

"Why am I just now hearing about her?"

"They prefer to be separate from our family, they want to involve us in the monsters they fight as little as possible. The explanation they had, told us that, yes you were born in their family but was given to ours by sure coincidence."

Resume flashback

ChiefHeart is sitting on her cloud chair again, the cubs staring curiously at their guest. "When you and your bear friend found BrightHeart we had lost him." ChiefHeart lowers her head slightly, and to the amazement of NobleHeart her fur lightens slightly.

"He had just vanished, we guess a heartless managed to snatch him when we weren't looking, another heartless had our attention when he vanished."

Her fur once again lightens a little. "We can only assume how the heartless misplaced its prize, another heartless trying to take the cub from it. But whatever had happened, BrightHeart was left on Earth where you found him.

Noble heart blinks as this info sinks in. "Shortly after you were transported to the kingdom of caring, did we find you and him."

"You want him back, I can…" the horse gestures back where he came from.

ChiefHeart makes a hand gesture to stop, "no your family needs him, and we have StrategyHeart so we're not short on brains." ChiefHeart rubs the little raccoon's head as she walks by, following the other cubs.

"Sure we miss him but you could use him." NobleHeart watches, as ChiefHeart's fur becomes a few more shades lighter.

A tree suddenly falls down nearby; the two look over to see a totem pole glaring at them. NobleHeart stares speechless as ChiefHeart growls, "WarHeart."

NobleHeart glances at her and rubs his eyes as her fur returns to the dark color she had when he entered. "Who's WarHeart?"

ChiefHeart glances at him, "what do you tell people who ask about DarkHeart."

"Uh 'let's hope you never have to find out', why?" ChiefHeart returns to gazing at the totem pole as it walks towards them.

"The same rule applies." with a roar, ChiefHeart runs forward.

The totem pole monster reaches down to grab her, but she avoids it and kicks it in the top face, which would be its head. Before the monster can retaliate two blurs rush onto the scene, one blue one red both dark. The blurs take turns dashing around and going up to hit the totem pole in the head.

End flashback

"I could only watch as shortly after that others showed up and helped fight, in a way, that we try our hardest to avoid."

TrueHeart lays her hand on NobleHeart's shoulder. "So who was that cat that took the book?" TenderHeart asks.

"That was one of the cubs, one by the name of Fight4Heart. I had visited the village some time ago only to find the ones I knew were gone for some reason and the cubs were in charge."

"Was they as dark as that one," another bear asks?

"No their fur was lighter, but it was darker then when they were cubs, I don't know what's happening to them, but I wish they'd let us help."

The next day SwiftHeart dashes through the forest of feelings, she stops in a clearing to rest for a bit. "Now where can that village be, I've been all over the place."

The sound of a branch-breaking catches SwiftHeart's attention, she turns to find a creature about her size. The creature has all black skin, and a big, broken, red heart on its stomach, otherwise it could easily be mistaken for a child.

Her rabbit ears working like a charm SwiftHeart hears the sound of other creatures entering the clearing, and looking around see that they all look the same. "Okay there's five of you, but what are you?"

With a screech that hurts SwiftHeart's ears one jumps at her and knocks her back. "My stars, your obviously not friendly."

"Yeah obviously." a voice says with sarcasm, SwiftHeart blinks and jumps slightly as Heartpaced, a new jet flying around a heart symbol on his stomach, appears in front of her.

"What the, how'd you do that with out me seeing you?" SwiftHeart doesn't get a chance to get her answer as more of the creatures screech and leap forward to attack.

Heartpaced cringes but reacts and zips around. A second later the five creatures are down and Heartpaced appears next to SwiftHeart again.

"Now we need to get out of here." SwiftHeart, confused, glances at the downed creatures. "Why you got them?"

An answer soon reveals itself as another creature steps from behind the trees. This one as large as the trees, with whips in place of arms, otherwise looking likes the small ones.

"That's why, where there are slaves there's always a SlaveMaster. Now this way I can't handle that thing on my own." SwiftHeart turns to watch Heartpaced take off through the forest, without looking back she quickly she follows.

Not far away stands the village. TeamHeart, a circle of hearts huddled together on her stomach, looks over and roars as they break through the trees with the giant creature right behind them. The SlaveMaster lashes out a whip, only to have TeamHeart catch it.

TonsofHeart, a heart large enough to almost take up his entire stomach, makes it over just in time to catch the other whip as it flies at her.

"Alright we got it, now I can test out what this symbol does to these guys."

SwiftHeart looks over to see Fight4Heart jump down from atop a house. A call emits from the symbol on his belly and hit's the SlaveMaster, it cries out and struggles to pull away from the ones holding it. With a loud cry of pain the creature breaks free and runs away.

Heartpaced makes to run after it but is stopped by Fight4Heart. "Let it go. We don't want to actually seek out a fight unless we have to." Heartpaced nods and relaxes.

Fight4Heart turns his gaze to the second rabbit, "hello SwiftHeart, surprised to see you here. But I guess the others would want to find us."

"They also want to know what's happening to you. Your fur changing colors is really weird."

Fight4Heart closes his eyes and lowers his head, "GetyHeart answer her questions to the best of your ability." Strategy nods her head and steps forward.

"I'm gonna go do something else." everyone watches as he enters a nearby building.

SwiftHeart blinks and begins to ask her questions. "Why is your fur changing, and what was that thing?" "Both can be answered by telling you what they are and what they can do. That was a SlaveMaster, no doubt you met its slaves before hand. But they are Heartless, the opposite of us Care Bear and Care Bear Cousins."

Getyheart pauses a moment to close her eyes and let this small amount of info sink in. "There are several types of heartless. One type can be of any normal animal down on earth. These are called critters, they are the most common type. You guys have met a type of heartless before."

"What do you mean?" SwiftHeart tilts her head.

"Darkheart, he is a ShapeShifter," there's another pause as the raccoon points to a nearby poster, of which has an example of each type of Heartless, including Darkheart.

"ShapeShifters can become any animal they wish, and can change other things as well if their powerful enough; weather gravity, and even the abilities of other if the person is willing, afterwards they can return the person to normal even when they aren't willing."

"The Heartless have a unique trait, the ability to suck the caring and feelings out of those around them. And in the case of the care bears and their cousins, our fur color is affected."

SwiftHeart glances around and sees that some of their fur is actually darker then others in their group. "So some of you interact more with these heartless?"

"Yes and that's not all, besides the creatures there are also items with heartless traits."

"The book that Fight4Heart took from us?"

"Yes that and several other things."

"You guys have actually run across one of these things as well." SwiftHeart glances at Heartpaced as he continues, "one of the most rare is a rock, unlike the heartless the rock makes you gloomy not mean natured."

"Yeah I remember that thing, it had an entire city infected." Heartpaced nods his head.

Fight4Heart is currently standing in a daze, one of his paws on the crystal ball, with a gasp he lets go and drops to his knee. "Oh man, I just keep seeing more and more of that teacher I'm to have. And the training he will give me."

The cat stands up and glances at the crystal ball. "He is proving to be very powerful and what he teaches me may be very useful. I just hope he teaches the others as well. I probably need to stop using this thing though,"

His gaze switches to the book, inside a locked glass case. " No telling just how it sees the future and what it really does to let it be that simple to see."

The cat examines his fur but doesn't see any change in it and exit's the building to see StrategyHeart finish answering the question.

"Alright time for our guest to head back home, Heartpaced show her the way back. When you get back we'll try to figure out what exactly we can do with our new abilities."

Heartpaced nods his head and, walking, leads SwiftHeart back towards her friends. 'The others are gonna enjoy the new information I got.' SwiftHeart glances at Heartpaced as he continues to walk.

So as to help you guys understand these creatures more I'm gonna give you a sample of a few that have shown up and ones that're on the show

Critter- can look like any animal. They don't have names, their pretty much mindless acting like real animals. Takes about a month for them to suck the caring from people.

Slave- a small humanoid, the size of a care bear or cousin, they have no names. They are mindless and obey their SlaveMaster. Their care soakage is about twice that of a critter but it still takes a while.

SlaveMaster- a large humanoid about the size of the trees in the forest of feeling, they have no names. They have whips instead of arms, their care soakage is higher then their slaves but working together with them it becomes quicker, though still taking at least a week.

ShapeShifter-the first rank of heartless that have a name. Their original bodies look like clouds but they can assume any animal that they want. This is also where the soakage of caring is great, the person changes to no caring within a few days. They can also choose who is affected by this soakage, (DarkHeart took Christy off his list of those affected by him so as to be able to help him better, kept her off after she saved him despite not needing her anymore.) known ShapeShifters; DarkHeart and BlackHeart. Blackheart will show up later.

Wizard- a being with magic powers similar to those of a wizard, warlock, or witch. The way they dress can help determine the magic they use. NoHeart and UnHeart are wizards, ColdHeart is a weak powered wizard plus he uses cold magic only so he dresses for it. WarHeart is a warlock, he uses summoning magic, to summon heartless, and other magic that creates objects that drain feelings.


	3. Phantom Mission

Fight4Heart

Little info here is that they have yet to meet NoHeart. This chapter has a song in it, and when it gets there () will be what the singer is doing essentially.

SwiftHeart has relayed all of the info she has learned to the others. NobleHeart has a raised eyebrow and is pondering the info. "If Darkheart is one of these creatures and can do the same thing then why has our fur not changed?" Grumpy Bear asks.

NobleHeart glances at him and answers, "it probably has to do with the fact that we handle other things as well, not just him. We have opportunities to cancel out his influence by helping others, their family only handles the creatures."

"Well what about the fact he doesn't have one of those broken hearts that they said was on all heartless?" "I'm not sure, I can't really answer that one."

Wish Bear, listening in nearby, runs over, "we have someone one earth who could use our help."

TrueHeart takes her telescope and looks in the direction Wish bear directs her in. "Wish is right Funshine and Share Bear you two head out."

ProudHeart follows them "I'd better go as well, Share could use some help to try to keep Funshine on track."

Down on Earth a blonde haired boy is spray-painting a wall. When the three walk up to him. Funshine's the first to talk, "hey Billy noticed your having trouble having fun, well I'm here to help." Billy stops his painting and glances at Funshine as he begins to juggle some paintbrushes. Billy scoffs and leaves, causing Funshine to drop the paintbrushes in confusion.

ProudHeart and Share shake their heads and take off after the kid, followed by Funshine who manages to pass them and get ahead of the kid. Billy stops as Funshine pulls a pie from behind his back, which he then holds out.

Share Bear's eyes widen as she tries to stop but still ends up running into the pie. Billy makes an annoyed sound, rolls his eyes, and suddenly freezes. Proudheart, stops next to the bears and sighs.

Funshine helps get the pie off Share Bear while laughing. "Sorry Share, I thought that would get Billy to laugh."

Glancing at the human Proudheart notices he's watching something else, and scared. She follows his gaze to spot Fight4Heart leaning against a fence across the street.

Funshine smiles at Share Bear who gives him a disapproving look as they Finally getting the last bit of pie off. The two bears then notice the others are staring.

Before they can trace what their looking at Billy suddenly runs off. Fight4Heart takes off behind Billy, while Proudheart, and the two bears follow on their side of the street. The kid turns down an alley as a red blur cuts him off. He stops half way to see TeamHeart and TonsofHeart blocking the other end of the way.

He turns back around to see five animals blocking the way he came in. "time to release the kid, Phantom." "Never Fight4Heart you'll have no way to fight me while I'm in possession of this kid." a very deep voice responds from Billy.

Heartpaced sighs and calls into existence a heart shaped drum set. TeamHeart and TonsofHeart call up two guitars. Confusing the others, sans Fight4Heart as he snaps his fingers to start them playing, while he begins to sing. (Throughout which his fur becomes brighter)

_I care for you _(Fight4Heart points at Billy.)_  
Its kinda magical it just takes two _(Fight4Heart pops up between the two bears and places his arms around their shoulders.)_  
To share with you, _(Bows to share bear.)_  
I'd like to show you by the little things I do _(The blue cat rubs Funshine's head as he flips over him.)_  
It warms my heart to think that you might feel like sharing too _(Fight4Heart lands and places a paw over his heart.)_  
That's what it's all about _(He twirls around.)_  
Because I care for you _(Holds out his hand to Proudheart.)

Those not playing become confused as Billy begins to groan and moan in pain.

_It isn't so hard _(The blue cat gains the tan one's attention as he takes her hand.)_  
All you have to do is try _(A gasp of surprise escapes Proudheart as she is pulled into the dance.)_  
You'll see good things usually multiply _(His tummy symbol glowing, somehow copies of the two cats appear and dance along.)_  
Some how it all works _(The two bears glance around and become confused.)_  
No it's really not so rare _(Two of the Fight4Heart's temporary break from the dance.)_  
Give a little here; give a little there _(And pushing the bears together spins them around.)_  
No it doesn't take much to show you care _(All but two of the cats glow and disappear.)_  
I care for you _(Proudheart is twirled while the two bears come to a stop.)_  
Its kinda magical it just takes two _(ProudHeart gasps as she's dipped and brought back up.)_  
To share with you, _(TeamHeart smiles slyly as Fight4Heart spins around and places his arms under ProudHeart's.)  
_I'd like to show you by the little things I do _(ProudHeart yelps as she is tossed in the air and flips.)_  
It warms my heart to think that you might feel like sharing too _(The blue cat catches the tan one as she comes back down.)_  
That's what it's all about _(Proudheart twirls around again, as Fight4Heart is ready to end the song.)_  
Because I care for you _(he ends the song in a bow.)

The song ends, Billy drops to one knee, and groans in pain as a mist leaves his back. The mist gains a vaguely human shape; the heartless sign is visable on its chest, while staying see-through.

"You'll not be bothering anyone anymore Phantom. Cousin Call!" the four elite members activate their calls and hit the Phantom. The heartless shrieks as he shrinks and appears inside a small glass ball.

TeamHeart catches the ball before it has a chance to hit the ground and break.

Fight4Heart, now back to his dark shade, turns to Heartpaced. "Take care of his paintings." Heartpaced nods his head and speeds away. "Um what was that," Share asks?

"Another heartless, we did say there were several kinds." he turns to them, "to be more precise, that was a Phantom. They themselves can't suck the caring out of someone but they can posses someone like a ghost." TeamHeart puts the glass ball in her pocket and notices ProudHeart, who is blushing and staring at the ground. TeamHeart's smile returns and attempts to hold back some laughter.

"They can also create a special kind of paint that does what it can't and suck the caring out of ya. We can't really fight them like others but our parents learned songs about caring hurt them, enough to get them out of the body they inhabit."

The bears blink, ProudHeart just continues blushing and looking at the ground. "Um question?" Funshine raises his hand.

"Yes," Fight4Heart raises an eyebrow and then lowers it as he turns to stare in confusion at TeamHeart beginning to giggle.

"What's with you?" she stifles her giggling and turns away.

"What was with the dancing and DarkHeart proves a slight problem." Fight4Heart turns back to the bears. "He has no heart thing."

"Oh yeah of course. I danced cause it was better then just standing still. DarkHeart's a ShapeShifter, so he can easily hide that. We've only seen a ShapeShifter with that visible once before. That one was still in the heartless plains; it was also a really weak one so it couldn't hide it. DarkHeart's one of the strongest, you'll likely not ever see his."

TonsofHeart stares at TeamHeart as she begins to perform a solo slow dance behind Fight4Heart. Proudheart notices and turns around.

Raising his eyebrow again Fight4Heart turns back to see what's confusing the two bears now. Only to see TeamHeart standing still, smiling at him, "I'm getting the feeling I'm missing something here."

Everyone turns to Heartpaced as he shows back up, "all paintings taken care of Fight4Heart."

"Right time to go then." Fight4Heart nods and turns to leave.

TeamHeart only turns to talk to him, "I'll catch up later Fight4Heart, explain to the kid, and run a few patrols down here."

Fight4Heart stops and frowns, "we don't usually do that but, alright, I see no reason why you can't."

The kid stands up and blinks as the three elite leave. "Um what happened?"

"Don't worry about a thing Billy, everything's been taken care of, but I suggest you get home before your parents miss you."

Billy nods and walks off, in a sort of daze. TeamHeart smiles and walks over to ProudHeart, "now lets go have a little talk."

The two bears stand silent as TeamHeart walks away taking ProudHeart with her. "So what do we do now?"

"How about we go somewhere fun before heading back home? ProudHeart can get back home when they're done talking." Funshine smiles to himself, as Share glances at him.

"The beach?"

"Fine with me," Funshine shrugs, while still smiling.

A cloud car materializes and the two climb in, "you know Funshine you can actually be pretty civil sometimes."

He smiles, "when others aren't around I only have myself to entertain and I can accomplish that with some of my simple jokes but I'll try to hold back on this little trip. We do need to think about how we're going to tell the others what happened here."

Share yawns and leans on his arm, "just wake me when we get there." Funshine nervously laughs to himself and continues the drive.

"So what do you think of Fight4Heart, ProudHeart?" TeamHeart asks as the two felines walk while passing stores. Luckily it's night so there are no people around to stare at them.

ProudHeart's blush returns, "he seems a little too into his job."

TeamHeart smiles, "that's mainly because of the heartless influence, we each deal with losing our caring in different ways. His way is delving into his exercises and fighting the heartless, my way is teasing him when I can or just laying about unless something needs done."

TeamHeart laughs to herself, becoming a shade lighter. "But I don't think his way helps him all that much, his fur is a bit darker then the others, because his mind is constantly on the heartless. If we could get his mind off of them then maybe he can last a bit longer."

ProudHeart blinks, "last a bit longer?"

"Yeah our parents," she lightens up remembering her parents and while she continues to talk. "Once they got to a certain shade of dark, almost black, never returned after going after another heartless. We don't know what happened to them, the same could happen to us, and will with the way things are going for us."

"You mean you guys may just vanish one day, what about the heartless then?" she looks at the lioness, frightened for her.

"When we disappear you guys will have to begin fighting them. Mainly the reason we've been telling you guys about them. Get you ready and make sure you already have info on them." TeamHeart's fur redarkens at this.

"NobleHeart said that to cancel out the heartless influence we go on care missions."

TeamHeart sighs, "sadly we were never taught how to do them only to fight the heartless. But we're getting off track, back to Fight4Heart."

TeamHeart looks back up and smiles again. "My tactic of teasing him only lasts until I'm finished then he delves back into his work, we need to do something that'll keep his mind on something else afterwards." "What could do that?" ProudHeart asks with a curious look.

"Having someone come by and talk to him would be a good idea, and depending on what he thinks about the person."

"So you want me to come by one day to see him?"

"Yes, having interaction with someone he could get to like. We being his family he already likes, so none of us could do it."

ProudHeart thinks for a few seconds before answering, "alright, but when?"

"We'll make it in two days alright, give you and the others time to come up with more questions, and give him some time to get over himself of catching a phantom."

TeamHeart shakes her head, "We had no way to catch them before, just sang until they were real weak, and then had to leave them. Can't touch them physically unless we want to be possessed." TeamHeart pretends to touch something then puts a blank look on her face, which she then drops.

"We better go now, I'll drop you off." a car materializes for them. "What about share and Funshine?" "Shortly after we left I noticed them take off, they must figured I'd take you home and didn't want to wait in that alley or follow us at a distance."

Well I can't really give any other info about the Phantom then what was said already, about the only thing I can give is that they don't have names. I'm glad I have at least one fan of this, I'd appreciate more but my other stories don't get that many either so I'm content at least. Thank you for reading, hopefully the rest of my story will go okay


	4. Darkheart

Fight4Heart

Chapter 4

Movie Two

Hello, bit of a problem on this chapter. It enters the second movie and thus I have to skip ahead in time a few times as some things happen the same way as in the movie. Since I stay with the bears and cousins, but hopefully those who read this won't need to know what the humans did and what I skip of the movie.

TeamHeart walks over to Fight4Heart, who is currently sitting cross-legged on the ground performing a meditation. "So Fight4Heart, what was with the whole dancing with Proudheart the other day, huh?"

The cat stands and glances at the lioness, smiling. "Why not. I wanted to dance while I sung the song so why not bring the others into the dance as well."

TeamHeart just smiles at him, "and only dancing with her." Fight4Heart raises an eyebrow as the lioness moves around as if dancing to the song. "Hey wait a minute your teasing me about that."

"For the leader of our family you can be pretty dense sometimes."

"Oh yeah I bet your just jealous your not the leader." TeamHeart growls, steps forward, and attempts to shove him.

Fight4Heart leaps back and raises his fists shifting his feet. TeamHeart frowns but steps forward and swipes at him.

The blue cat laughs as he blocks and throws a punch, stopping just short of TeamHeart's face. "I know all kinds of fighting techniques, don't trifle with me." growling again the lioness again swipes only to have Fight4Heart sway and miss.

TeamHeart takes a step back and watches Fight4Heart sway to and fro for a second. "Drunken Fist? Come on,"

TeamHeart jumps at him as he smiles and stops. He deftly dodges and dashes away, stopping shortly afterward to pat himself near his tail. "Just try to get me TeamHeart, like you could." with a larger growl she dashes forward and chases him around.

Back in the village Heartpaced is running on a treadmill, StragetyHeart nearby monitoring the speeds. "Your still improving your up 10 MPH. Very good."

"Lets see how long I can keep it up." TonsofHeart sits nearby watching the other two, "what you need to do is work on your strength Heartpaced, you can be quick enough to hit someone 10 times before they hit you once but it won't help if your hits don't hurt as much as their one."

"I can take care of myself thanks TonsofHeart. But where did TeamHeart and Fight4Heart go?"

"Fight4Heart's performing a meditation somewhere, not sure where TeamHeart is."

Their attention is grabbed by the two felines as they enter the scene, the cat still being chased, and taunting, "come on your faster then this. I know you can catch me so why don't you." TeamHeart stops as Fight4Heart scurries up a tree.

"You and your cat like tendencies." Fight4Heart smiles down at her.

"You know you can get up here just as fast as I did." with a small roar the lioness jumps up and reaches the branch just as the cat jumps to another tree.

Not feeling discouraged she jumps after him and the two run back into the forest. "Looks like their at it again." the three of them shake their heads as the two vanish from sight again.

Heartpaced slows to a stop as a nearby machine goes off. "What's the problem?" Getyheart grabs a nearby telescope as well as some paper the machine spouts out. She reads the paper before looking through the telescope through the clouds.

"Small menace, but your gonna have to do this Heartpaced."

The rabbit walks over and takes a look. "Your right. I'd better go then. Later."

Down on earth Heartpaced stops his rainbow rider in front of a house and zips around to the backyard. Hiding in some bushes he notices another is already here. SwiftHeart is currently talking to a girl that's running in a circle nonstop around the yard.

The blue rabbit soon stops and sighs. "This girl just doesn't want to listen."

"Not your fault," SwiftHeart turns to see Heartpaced walking over. "What do you mean?"

"Been around a heartless too long she has, surprised you guys hadn't noticed before and tried to help her." Heartpaced nods in the direction of the girl who continues.

"Why are you just now showing up?"

"Most heartless are hard to detect until they do so much." Heartpaced shrugs then moves over to a nearby pet cage, glancing at the black rabbit inside it. The rabbit moves in the cage to stare at its new observer, a bright red, broken, heart visable on its chest.

"Alright little guy time to go home." the red rabbit reaches towards the cage then suddenly cries out and recoils as the rabbit suddenly breaks free from it's prison and takes off.

With a sigh Heartpaced takes off after it, jumping over a fence the critter runs under. SwiftHeart looks back and forth between the human kid and the direction Heartpaced went in; with a cry of frustration she dashes after him.

With a grunt Heartpaced jumps and tackles the fast heartless. They tumble a little bit before he cries out in pain and the heartless breaks free only to crash into another fence.

He stands and glances at the heartless while he wipes some blood off his cheek. "Lucky shot."

SwiftHeart stops nearby and watches as a cage appears around the heartless rabbit. "Looks like you got it, but is that really a heartless?"

"Yes a critter relatively harmless but they can be annoying since they're harder to find." SwiftHeart notices a cut on Heartpaced's cheek.

"Relatively harmless? Your cut," she points at the scratch, "we need to get you to Take Care Bear."

Heartpaced calls into existence a small box of Band-Aids and puts one on. "No need SwiftHeart. But I can give you a lift back to the forest of feelings if you want." a cloud car materializes nearby and Heartpaced places the heartless cage in the back seat.

"What about the kid?"

"Well this being a small heartless she'll be okay and back to normal after a short while of it being gone. You can go check if you like I'll wait here for ya." Heartpaced jumps in the car and leans back resting his feet on the steering wheel.

SwiftHeart sighs, shakes her head and goes back to check. The kid has stopped running and is now looking around in confusion. "Why am I outside again?" the girl then shrugs and goes back inside.

Back at the forest of feelings the chase has become a game as both Fight4Heart and TeamHeart laugh while jumping from tree to tree.

Fight4Heart comes to a halt as he notices the next tree too far away. Looking down he spots a river. "That would've been a nasty fall." his face becomes downcast as he hears something, "oh no."

He yelps as TeamHeart collides with him and send them both into the water. TeamHeart surfaces first, laughing, Fight4Heart gasps as he comes up and then quickly swims over to the shore and gets out.

TeamHeart swims over but stays in, as Fight4Heart shakes himself dry.

"You have too many cat characteristics." blue fur puffs up, in two places more so the then rest. Running his hands over his fur Fight4Heart smoothes all of it out except around the tip of his tail and behind his head.

Making an annoyed sound he reaches into his pocket and brings out a brush with which he gets to work putting that hair in place.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to express my lion nature as well, but that is your job. So I take up the slack and act cat, one of us would have to."

Laughing some more, the lioness pulls herself out of the water and lies down. "Yeah your right, and I'm certainly glad I don't have to hate the water. Don't know why you put your fur like that though, at least leave the tail. It'd hardly be noticeable."

Fight4Heart sighs as he finally gets the last bit of fur on his head in place and begins brushing his tail. TeamHeart frowns but remains silent for a little bit then glances at her fur. "We're almost to the same darkness that our parents had when they disappeared. How do you think the bears and other cousins will handle things when we disappear."

"Just fine we have been telling them what to expect, but we're not gonna disappear."

"How can you be so certain?"

Fight4Heart finishes and stands, stretching, "the crystal ball we got from UnHeart, a vision had us all back to our normal fur colors. I'm not sure how we had done it, but we won't disappear."

TeamHeart frowns, "that belonged to a heartless, how do you know it's not a heartless object as well, and that its visions with us could be fake."

Fight4Heart smiles as he lies down next to her, "just trust me TeamHeart no more are going to vanish."

Later down on Earth

Fight4Heart's eye twitches, "didn't I say a little while ago that no more would disappear."

He and his small group watch a giant bag over a lake disappear taking three bears with it. "I dislike DarkHeart."

TeamHeart raises an eyebrow at him, "so what do we do now?"

Fight4Heart sighs, "come on we're going to go to the kingdom of caring and join with those who're left, we can't defeat DarkHeart now unless we want those three, and any others he may have, to stay gone."

The five of them walk back to their rainbowrollers and climb in.

"We just better drive slow Fight4Heart, remember what happened last time you drove angry?"

"Yes I ended up hitting my head on the wheel in frustration, which somehow caused the vehicle to vanish."

TeamHeart laughs to herself, "yeah you fell for a couple hundred feet before Heartpaced was able to get his vehicle to you and grab ya." Fight4Heart half-heartedly laughs as the others bust a gut.

With the others, several bears and cousins are missing; the ones not captured sit at the hall of hearts. "Now while Friend Bear and Secret Bear find John and Dawn we can try to come up with a plan."

"But we have so few here TenderHeart?" BraveHeart

"It's not that much more but we'll help in anyway." Fight4Heart gains their attention as he walks in followed by his friends.

"Why are you here?"

"Noticed the last bears being captured, can't defeat DarkHeart until their freed or they'll be lost forever." the five 'darker' cousins fill some empty seats and let the conversation resume to the plan. Fight4Heart glances around and lightly growls to himself when he notices how many are missing.

Darkheart laughs as he seals all of them in their cages, "never would've thought it'd be this simple to catch the 'elite' members. But now that I have **all **of you, my collection will be truly complete as soon as TrueHeart and NobleHeart arrive."

Fight4Heart's eyes widen as DarkHeart yawns and then hiccups.

"Oh." the magic being, currently in his human form, hits his chest, only to hiccup again. He shape shifts to a crocodile as he wonders off.

"Great a ShapeShifter with the hiccups. That's not going to make getting that key easier." a signal from BraveHeart brings in a star buddy who begins to pick the lock of the cage he's in. TonsofHeart and Heartpaced, in the same cage as SwiftHeart, begin work on their cage.

Heartpaced zips forward, leaps in the air and kicks at the cage, he then zips out of the way as TonsofHeart rams into it.

Fight4Heart leans against the side of his and looks around. "Hopefully all goes well here, don't want to end up trapped in what ever DarkHeart has planned."

TeamHeart raises an eyebrow glancing at him. "I thought you said we'd be okay before?"

Fight4Heart sighs, "obviously something goes right today but I'd still rather not spend time in whatever prison he has for us 'permanently'."

Seconds later BraveHeart, TenderHeart and Grumpy Bear are free. With a semi loud crash so are TonsofHeart, Heartpaced, and SwiftHeart.

Fight4Heart turns to the two who broke their cage. "Okay that took too long and was too loud, you two can't do that again."

"And star buddy can't unlock all these locks."

"Then you guys will have to head in and try to get the key." The six of them nod their heads, and then head in the direction DarkHeart went in.

Fight4Heart sighs and leans back sliding to the ground. "Nothing to do now but wait."

ProudHeart, in the same cage, sits next to him catching his attention. She doesn't do anything more, TeamHeart smiles to herself and looks down the way the others went in. "hopefully he's right."

Everyone groans as they stand up, "That prison was as bad as I thought it'd be."

DarkHeart begins to fire at them, Fight4Heart yelps and hops around, his family dodging the blasts as well.

NobleHeart and TrueHeart take up the lead, "Stare!" "Call!" the elite stop dodging and copy the other cousins and send their calls up.

Darkheart cries out in pain for a few seconds before releasing a large blast that stops all the attacks. His laughing at their plight stops when he notices Christy. "Oh no."

Everyone stares in confusion as he swoops down and becomes a human, kneeling next to her. Fight4Heart raises an eyebrow as DarkHeart asks himself, "What have I done?"

The cat becomes intrigued when DarkHeart next speaks up, "help me care bears. You must bring this girl back from where I have sent her." the three leaders step forward.

NobleHeart touches the girl and pulls his hand back, giving a surprised yelp. Fight4Heart frowns and speaks along with the other two, "we can't."

The cat then sits down, head still lowered, "we aren't very successful at removing spells like this, and luckily it was only animals before." NobleHeart and TrueHeart glance at each other before the horse responds, "it would take more love and caring then even we have all put together."

Fight4Heart raises his head, amazed, as DarkHeart asks, "then what good is your love? Your caring? If it can't save this child?" 'A heartless cares, a heartless actually cares for someone?'

DarkHeart's gaze lowers to the girl, "if you can't save her who can?"

Dawn speaks up, "we care, we really do care. There must be others out there who care as much as we do."

"Everybody hold hands," all the bears and cousins, the elite as well, form a circle and hold hands. "And listen carefully for the hearts of those who care."

Cheer bear starts the chant, "we care." soon all of them are chanting; the fur lightening and brightens on the elite until it finally stops, just becoming deep versions of their colors.

Trueheart stands in the middle watching Christy. Fight4Heart and StrategyHeart briefly stop as DarkHeart takes up the chant; GetyHeart immediately resumes the chant and watches the heartless. 'This heartless is astounding.' he shakes his head, 'oh right, better continue the chant.' seconds later Christy is healed and is helped to her feet by DarkHeart, as the others cheer.

Later they all exit the building, Fight4Heart leaps and does a flip in the air before he turns to the others, "a Heartless really has become a caring person. This is the best mission we've ever had." he gives the victory sign, then gasps as he sees his fur.

"I'm back to my normal fur color, and it's been a while since we did that chanting. So we're really back to normal." Fight4Heart sniffs back tears of joy as the others in his family check themselves and run around to cheer on their own, to the amazement of the others.

Fight4Heart's fur a shade darker then sky blue, Heartpaced nearly a glowing red, TonsofHeart an emerald green, TeamHeart a sand yellow, and StrategyHeart the same shade as BrightHeart.

Fight4Heart rubs his eyes to clear them and summons a camera. "To help us remember this day and to update your photo back at our village, I'd like to take a photo. First of you, then of you and the human kids, and finally one of everyone."

DarkHeart nods his head and moves away from the others for his solo picture. Fight4Heart snaps the shot and directs the three kids into it, also asking for DarkHeart to put his arm around Christy's shoulders. Much to his enjoyment the two are blushing when he takes this shot. The blue cat then summons a camera stand to put the camera on for the big group photo.

Later that same day everyone is partying, most swimming in the lake. SwiftHeart, Heartpaced and Fight4Heart are lounging in chairs watching the others.

TeamHeart lifts herself out of the water and whispers to TonsofHeart, who was just only putting his feet in. the green elephant nods his head and stands up with her.

The two surround Fight4Heart, he glances at them and narrows his eyes. With a loud yelp Fight4Heart is grabbed lifted and hauled towards the water. "Whoa, no way I already got wet today, stop this instant you two." with a yell Fight4Heart is flung into the air over the water.

The cat stops flailing his arms as he notices something, he performs a flip and lands on a bear. "Sorry about that." he performs flips and leaps hopping from swimmer to swimmer, apologizing each step, and gets back to the dock without getting wet.

TonsofHeart and TeamHeart glance at each other then take off, Fight4Heart roars, leaps at them, and tackles them. A cloud of dust kicks up to prevent the others from seeing what's happening.

A second later TonsofHeart comes flying out of the dust and lands in the water. When the dust settles TeamHeart is in an arm lock. "Now sister dear, time for some pay back. I know you don't mind the water but that doesn't mean I can't throw you in still."

TeamHeart yelps as she's shoved in. "now don't bother your brother for a while okay. You've given me quite a bit of trouble today."

Without glancing at the confused looks on the others the cat goes back to lounging in his chair. "Uh TeamHeart?"

"Yeah?" TeamHeart glances at TenderHeart, as she leans back to float on her back.

"Fight4Heart's your brother?" everyone's gaze shifts between TeamHeart, and Fight4Heart who is now calmly watching everything.

"Yep, mom was a lioness, dad was a cat. Growing up though we kinda chose one side to follow more then the other." TeamHeart shrugs to answer any possible question about why.

"You lion, him cat." TeamHeart nods her head and performs a backstroke.

Darkheart chuckles to himself, "yeah and your parents worked best when they had their partner with them. ChiefHeart and LanceHeart where two of the best."

"Well speaking of your old days DarkHeart do you happen to have any info on other heartless?" StrategyHeart swims over, now interested in the conversation herself.

"Yeah sure, WarHeart has been reduced to a low level wizard by Noheart." DarkHeart holds up 5 fingers then closes three of them, "Coldheart, well nothing new with him he's still the lowest." DarkHeart now holds up one finger.

"Great lose one strong wizard only to gain a stronger one." Heartpaced sighs, and shakes his head.

"Several rumors have also been going around about a king, I can't really tell you much about him. Been hiding out here for too long," DarkHeart gestures to the camp.

"fantastic a king, one of the worst things to possibly appear." Fight4Heart sits up and rubs his head as if he's got a headache.

"King?" this from NobleHeart.

"Yes, a king has command of the mindless humanoid heartless, plus ShapeShifters and wizards would team up with one. We've only heard about a long gone king but if another shows up then there could be trouble." Fight4Heart waves off the one from long ago then becomes saddened at the idea of having to fight one.

"I can write down directions to NoHeart's new castle, and to where the king is rumored to be if you want?" DarkHeart moves his hand towards the clouds in the general direction of the heartless plains.

"That'd be fine DarkHeart thank you." DarkHeart nods his head and walks off to get some paper and write the directions. "Now all we need are to find BoastfulHeart and the others, they would increase our numbers and chances against these guys." all the care folk gather near the shore their interest and curiosity growing.

"Huh others?" BraveHeart blinks.

"Yes we have lost cousins, we never got around to trying to find them before because our condition made us assume the worst may have happened." Fight4Heart stands, turns from everyone, and frowns remembering that feeling.

"Vanish like your parents?" ProudHeart places her hand on the other cat's shoulder.

"Yes but now that we're back to normal we can try to find them since they should've been too far from that fate." Fight4Heart smiles again as he turns to face everyone

"The care bears and care bear cousins will be glad to be of service." both NobleHeart and TrueHeart step forward and nod to him.

"We thank you for the offer but for now we'll continue by ourselves. Don't worry about us though, we will keep in contact now." Fight4Heart points to his star buddy. "Never actually had these guys around before, guess returning to our full selves attracted some to us."

"Here's the finished directions Fight4Heart," DarkHeart returns and hands a piece of paper to Fight4Heart.

Fight4Heart accepts the directions from DarkHeart, nods his head as thanks, and walks over to his rainbow roller. "It'd be best to leave now, it's getting late and several things are going to have to be done tomorrow." the rest of his family move over to where he is and have their own rides materialize. Each bids the other cousins and bears ado as they take off.

The bears and cousins just frown sadly as they leave. "They may be back to their original selves but they still have quite a bit to learn." NobleHeart nods his head agreeing with TrueHeart and puts an arm around her waist. "Don't worry TrueHeart their remarkably close now, at least we'll have no worries of them vanishing permanently."

"Huh?" she tilts her head to look at him.

"They do have their own missions TrueHeart." NobleHeart turns his head to look her in the eyes.

"Oh right." NobleHeart smiles and kisses her cheek before glancing back up. "Fight4Heart's right though, it is getting late."

I should have included adequate info on the king above but if you have any questions then please ask so I might be able to close up any holes in my heartless explanations and to clear any confusion. Some of you will be glad to note that my guys haven't joined the bears and cousins yet, I have some other things in mind for them to do before they do join, and even then I plan for them to stay separated to a degree. But there can now be casual talks and meetings between the two groups.


	5. wizards stones and friends oh my

Fight4Heart

Chapter 5 or two wizards, a stone, and 5 lost and found

Fight4Heart yawns and smiles as he exits his house the next day, taking note of his fur. He looks around at the other members of his family. "Anything going on today guys?"

"Not really Fight4Heart, I was gonna take up the search for our missing members and see if I can find anything about where they went but nothing else is happening. The heartless seem to have quieted with DarkHeart's defeat." Getyheart has hold of her scope and lifts it to show she does intend to do so.

"I'm gonna check on NoHeart though to see if he's planning anything." Heartpaced says as he stretches his legs.

Fight4Heart nods his head, "alright those jobs can't really use me since checking on NoHeart requires speed and looking for our missing members requires knowing them and their patrol routes on Earth and I only follow my own." Fight4Heart pauses a second, "So I'm gonna go find a clearing and perform some Kanta's, later." Fight4Heart picks up a stereo by his house before he leaves.

Heartpaced yawns and goes back inside his house. TeamHeart smiles and goes over to StrategyHeart, "glad we'll be able to actually find them now, if they may just be lost or something else."

StrategyHeart gives TeamHeart a weird look, "Boastful Heart would be easy to find but since they haven't been found before something defiantly happened to them."

TeamHeart chuckles, "yeah knowing Boastful if they managed to find anything and defeat it then we'd have heard about it, no matter where they were." Getyheart smiles then looks through her telescope and peers down at Earth.

Behind them Heartpaced reappears munching on a carrot and walks off, followed by TonsofHeart. "Glad your coming though TonsofHeart, who knows if NoHeart has any guards outside his castle."

"Yeah and I'll need to open the door for you."

ProudHeart leans against a tree, watching the birds and butterflies flutter around. A bird flies over and chirps to some of the ones she's watching, all of them then fly off. The tan cat becomes curious and heads in the same direction.

After a few minutes of walking she begins to hear something. "Huh music, wonder who's playing?" she passes some trees and spots Fight4Heart. He's dancing to the music but it also looks like he's fighting something. "What are you doing?"

Fight4Heart stops and glances at her. "Hello, I'm doing a Kanta. It's a martial arts practice/exercise." ProudHeart tilts her head then smiles.

She steps next to him and copies what he was doing. Fight4Heart chuckles to himself a bit and continues.

In front of a castle on the clouds stand Heartpaced and TonsofHeart. Behind them are several heartless dogs, knocked out. "Well he keeps pets at any rate."

TonsofHeart puts his shoulder against the door and pushes. It takes about a minute but he gets the door open enough for Heartpaced to get in. once in the rabbit zips around, and soon finds the room NoHeart is in.

NoHeart is currently sleeping in his chair, on a nearby table rests an open book.

Heartpaced zips over and looks at the book. 'Spells to destroy the kingdom of caring, to suck the caring out of someone for good. This book is defiantly not a good thing for him to have. Huh ingredients, hmm bone of a behemoth, well that's great.'

Heartpaced picks up the book and zips into a nearby room. Shelves line the wall with jars and other containers in it, one of which has a bone twice the size of the cousin in it. 'He has a bone of a behemoth. How'd he get one of those.'

The rabbit looks back down at the book, 'heh one calls for the fang of a vampire, never run into any of those before. Another call for Kaching, what the heck is Kaching?' he spots a piece of paper sticking out of the book, puts the book down and grabs the piece of paper.

'Vampires are extinct in this world. Kaching is a metal but doesn't exist on this planet. Hmm sounds like he wanted to cast these spells but couldn't find these last things. Heh good.'

Using his speed Heartpaced looks through the rest of the spell book. 'All of these spells require one or both of those missing ingredients. Guess I don't need to take this book from him, he can't use it.' Heartpaced does a little jig singing "he can't use it" softy to himself; he picks the book up and waves it around, still dancing.

He freezes as the door to the storage room suddenly flies open and NoHeart appears. "A care bear cousin? Here? How?"

"Hehheh hi NoHeart, uh bye NoHeart." Heartpaced zips by the wizard who fires several lightening bolts at once. Heartpaced yelps as one passes in the space between his ears.

With an explosion NoHeart appears in front of him, the rabbit keeps going though and goes though the wizard knocking him into the air. He does a flip and lands on his stomach as Heartpaced zips out the door. TonsofHeart sees the blur run by then takes off himself, letting the door close.

When NoHeart opens the door both are long gone, and he becomes angry at the sight of his guard dogs.

Back with TeamHeart and StrategyHeart, the raccoon is still looking through the telescope while TeamHeart sits nearby watching. Getyheart suddenly stops and stares through the scope. "TeamHeart we may have a problem here."

"What is it?" TeamHeart gets up and stands by her, GetyHeart gives the telescope to TeamHeart and directs her. "Oh I see, we're gonna need everyone for this."

Hearing something the two turn to see Heartpaced appear, still holding the book. The rabbit is panting, out of breathe.

"Oh Heartpaced good timing we need you to get Fight4Heart and some of the bears and cousins." Heartpaced drops his arms and the book. "What? Why? I just had an encounter with NoHeart, he was asleep when I got there but woke up when I was looking around."

"Heartpaced, we have another wizard problem." Heartpaced stops panting and blinks, "another wizard? Who?"

"WarHeart was spotted, outside of a city with a small army of his summoned creatures." Heartpaced nods then takes off again just as TonsofHeart shows up, landing a rainbow roller.

"Glad we drove to the castle instead of just walking." he looks around and notices the book but no Heartpaced. "Umm am I missing something?"

Heartpaced stops a ways into the forest and moves his ears around. "Ah there he is." Heartpaced vanishes again as he zips off, in a short amount of time he comes across the clearing, and sees Fight4Heart and ProudHeart, both still performing the kanta.

Heartpaced blinks then smiles. He summons a camera, and takes a picture. Fight4Heart immediately stops and looks his way. "Heartpaced what are you doing here?"

"Well to recap, NoHeart isn't a problem at the moment but WarHeart is. He's getting ready to attack a town. Has a few summoned things with him but their low level. Still need help from others so get you and some bears, cousins."

Fight4Heart nods his head, grabs his stereo, and walks past the rabbit. Proudheart blinks then follows. Heartpaced smiles to himself and raises up his hand, his smiles promptly disappears, "hey where'd my camera go?" he blinks then sighs, "Fight4Heart, sneaky."

The rabbit turns and takes off, heading towards the others cousins. He stops when his ears picks up something, out of breathe he walks a short while to find another clearing, this one much smaller then the one Fight4Heart had found.

Heartpaced's eyes widen at the sight of NobleHeart and TrueHeart kissing. "Wow you two can be considered the parents of the bears and cousins." the two stop and blushing, turn to the one interrupting. "Oh Heartpaced what're you doing here?"

"Well at the moment wishing Fight4Heart didn't take my last camera, and that I had waited to make that comment. But not the reason I was looking for you guys, get a few bears and cousins."

"How many?" TrueHeart raises an eyebrow.

"Oh that's my job not yours, that's the reason I was looking around." Heartpaced moves an arm in a semi circle.

"What's going on?" NobleHeart tilts his head in wonder

"Head to the village, someone there should tell you. I got to look for some more." Heartpaced salutes the two then zips off again.

Down on Earth WarHeart, Clothes similar to NoHeart's though his arms and head are visible, he has shoulder length hair, pale skin, and is currently struggling to raise his hands, which have magic, gathered in them.

Some free ground cracks and another creature pulls itself out of it. Warheart pants as he lowers his hands, he then glances at his army of 8.

2 rock creatures, 2 made out of trees, 2 water, and two fire. He then turns back to the city, "in order to gain power to fight Noheart again I must absorb the caring from this entire city, and none will stand in my way."

WarHeart blinks then quickly turns around and shoots a small fireball. The bears and cousins jump out of the way, their stares and calls stopped before they begun. "You aren't going to erase my army that easily," the wizard cries out as he's knocked to the ground.

With a streak of red Heartpaced zips back over to his group, behind the wizard. WarHeart turns without getting up to glare at them. "Well WarHeart since you won't let them get into their attack stance we'll have to keep you occupied."

WarHeart pushes himself off the ground and spins in the air landing on his feet. "NoHeart may have absorbed most of my magic when he beat me but I still have enough to take care of you."

"But not enough to summon one powerful creature, instead several weak ones." WarHeart growls and flicks his wrist; the summoned creatures shake their heads and come to life.

A water one throws its hands forward and shoots out a blast of water knocking the bears down. A slight earthquake results as an earth one strikes the ground, throwing the cousins, except SwiftHeart as she manages to zip away, off balance.

SwiftHeart yelps as a plant one grabs her, Heartpaced realizes this battle is going to be do as you please runs over to the plant creature to try to help.

Fight4Heart glances around and scratches his head as the other two take off as well to fight. "Hmm maybe we should've brought all of them. Whoa!" Fight4Heart leaps to the side to avoid a fire one.

The fire creature chases after Fight4Heart as the others get caught up dealing with their own creature. "What to do, what to do?" the blue feline performs leaps and flips avoiding the fire while trying to think of a plan.

WarHeart is content to just laugh at the display going on, "I should've tried weaker and more opponents sooner."

TonsofHeart has his hands full with a rock creature, currently trying and failing to push its foot down on top of him. Heartpaced manages to free SwiftHeart and helps battles the plant creature dodging vines and biting at limbs getting nothing but hurt jaws. TeamHeart has herself braced against the second water one, getting pushed back by it's burst of water.

The second plant and fire one head down the hill towards the city. Fight4Heart growls lightly to himself as he jumps onto the plant the two rabbits are fighting. He manages to get to its treetop shaped head and tries to kick it only to get stuck in the leaves.

"Weird these things are usually solid." SwiftHeart appears and grabs his arm and pulls, "we got to figure out how to beat this thing come on."

Heartpaced, looking freighted, stops next to them, "umm situation." the other two look to where he's pointing to see the fire creature, Fight4Heart was avoiding, try to stop but still slam into the other creature.

The plant creature shrieks as it catches fire; Fight4Heart, and the two rabbits yelp as they suddenly fall to the ground.

The three set up and watch the plant creature take off, still on fire and shrieking as it burns. "Umm, that's it get the creatures to run into each other."

WarHeart abruptly stops laughing to himself as he notices what happened; just like him the creatures stop what their doing and watch. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to make creatures out of different elements, especially when one of those elements is weakened by the other."

Fight4Heart smiles and turns to the two rabbits, "alright you two, get that fire monster to run into a water creature now. I'll go help TonsofHeart." the two nod, Fight4Heart takes off, the fire creature finally snaps out of it's daze and looks down at the two cousins in front of it.

The two glances at each other then look back up and wave before they zip off with the creature in tow.

"Bears stare!" the first water creature looks back at the bears and quickly shoots it's water back out, only to be hit and knocked backwards by their attack. The creature creates a splash as it hits and quivers. The bears then turn and 'Stare' at the rock creature causing the earthquakes.

It cries out but doesn't fall, the second rock creature does fall over as Fight4Heart leaps in the air and spinning around kicks it in the face. Fight4Heart lands next to TonsofHeart, "thanks Fight4Heart, that thing was beginning to wear my strength down."

Fight4Heart nods his head, he turns to the city as a few buildings fall down, "we need to defeat WarHeart, it's the quickest way to stop these things." TonsofHeart glances at the wizard who is currently stomping around still fuming at his own mistake and that of his fire creature. The elephant smiles to himself and charges.

WarHeart does a back flip and lands one hand on the ground glaring at the elephant. The sound of two different shrieks hits their ears and they turn to see a water creature evaporating, while a fire creature gets dosed. The two rabbits and TeamHeart run over to help the bears and cousins with their monsters.

WarHeart growls then ducks to avoid a flying kick from Fight4Heart.

The cat twists in the air and lands facing the wizard. His gaze going back in forth between the two facing him, WarHeart shrinks himself to their size and drops into a hand-to-hand stance. Fight4Heart smiles and waves TonsofHeart away, he then dashes forward.

The cat throws several punches while steadily pushing WarHeart back. The wizard blocks each hit, his hands glowing with magic, while backing up. He suddenly stops blocking and throws a punch himself,

Fight4Heart skids backwards and rubs his nose when he stops.

"My magi-fu is more powerful then you're kung-fu." the feline growls and drops into another stance, "then how about sleeping cobra."

WarHeart dashes forward and tries an assault, Fight4Heart's change of tactic seems to works as he bends around the attacks instead of blocking them.

"Stare!" "Call!" the bears and cousins fire their caring magic at the water creature; the monster's burst of water is deflected and when hit bursts like a water balloon. The last water attack flies over and soaks an earth creature, TonsofHeart and TeamHeart charge this creature and knock it's feet from under it, when the creature hits the ground it seems to melt and becomes a pile of mud.

The last earth creature lowers its arms and stares at the defeated monsters then at the ones who defeated them. It turns around and runs off. "Umm why'd that one run?"

"I don't know, weird." all eyes turn to the wizard and cat fighting, then turn to the city where another building collapses.

"Come on we got to go help the town, Fight4Heart can handle the wizard, apparently." all of the care folk run down the hill, save for ProudHeart, She turns back to the fight and performs a call.

WarHeart cries out and moves to dodge the rest of the attack, only to get knocked back by a kick from the one he was fighting. The wizard turns to see the first one who hit him. WarHeart takes off, quickly followed by Fight4Heart.

ProudHeart's eyes widen as she readies another call. The attack hit's the heartless but he just pushes through, yelling in anger. The stream of caring magic is cut off as ProudHeart is shoved out of the way by Fight4Heart, right before WarHeart reaches the spot and hits.

The wizard smiles to himself at the sight, as his opponent flies backwards and smacks into a tree.

"Fight4Heart!" Proudheart runs over and kneels beside him. The blue cat coughs and forces himself to stand, holding his left arm and leaning on his left leg. The tan cat steps in front of him, "Fight4Heart you can't fight anymore we've got to get the others."

"No, TeamHeart and the others knew their role here, defeat some of the creatures and if some went to town stop them. WarHeart being weakened by NoHeart wasn't supposed to be a match. And I still have several things to try."

WarHeart laughs as Fight4Heart gently pushes aside the worried ProudHeart and continues walking, or limping, towards him. "I don't know what you have planned Fight4Heart, but whatever it is your too weakened to fight back."

"I will not lose a fight to a heartless. I will **not** let my family and friends down. And I will **NOT** let the humans you attack down." WarHeart stops laughing as the cousin's symbol begins to glow, "What's this?"

"Care Beam!" WarHeart takes a step back and is then hit by the attack and flies backwards, spinning in the air before he lands in a heap. ProudHeart catches Fight4Heart before he collapses, "what happened?"

"Don't know, I'm confused as well. But WarHeart seems to be beaten, so now if you'll excuse me I think I need a nap." ProudHeart shifts slightly as the other goes completely slack. She glances at the wizard, and then starts towards the city.

Down at the city Take Care is watching over a small group of humans while the others continue to search through the rubble of destroyed buildings. Everyone stops as their alerted to the approaching felines by Heartpaced, "Fight4Heart?"

The red rabbit zips over and takes some of the weight off of ProudHeart. The two set him down so Take Care can look at him.

A little bit later she rises from her work, the blue feline now has his right leg in a cast as well as his left arm. Bandages cover part of his head and chest. "He has a broken arm and leg, a cracked skull and some bruised vertebrae. With that last injury he's lucky to have been able to continue the fight."

She turns to Proudheart as the tan cat finishes explaining what happened. "A somewhat upgraded version of our call and stare is what it sounds like, but how?"

TeamHeart sighs, "Fight4Heart's spirit when it comes to what he does is immense." she lowers her head and shakes it.

"This is only the second time when it seemed like he'd actually lose a fight. The first time we didn't have to ability to 'call' so he ignored his injuries and attacked in a fury." she looks back up at the bears and cousins as they glance back at him. "The two SlaveMasters we were fighting ended being knocked out for quite a while afterwards. He stayed out for a day," she holds up a hand stopping any questions.

"before you ask the SlaveMasters were originally fighting each other we stepped in to save a nearby town they planned on invading." the bears and cousins nod their heads, all attention turns to Fight4Heart as he wakes and sets up.

"Fight4Heart you need to rest, lay back down." the blue feline glances at Take Care but ignores the command, so he can look around, he frowns then looks at himself. "I got some bad news." confused the others walk over; Fight4Heart turns his attention to the two rabbits.

"Heartpaced code 3." Heartpaced stops and attention is now on him. "Come on SwiftHeart, I'll explain on the way." SwiftHeart confused follows, a short distance away Heartpaced disappears in a blur, quickly followed by SwiftHeart.

Attention goes back to Fight4Heart, "a code three, you think…"

"TeamHeart look around, at our fur colors and then at the humans you rescued." TeamHeart does this and sighs, "Yes I can see why you wanted to call that. This situation we're in could turn out to be very bad."

"What's going on?" NobleHeart asks, "I believe you guys have actually seen this before, but the people aren't fully succumbed to it yet."

As the bears and cousins look around he continues, "These things are supposed to be super rare, we've never had two appear in one generation. In fact it was bad luck for one to appear in a lifetime. What we have here could be a stone."

Before they can look at the feline SwiftHeart reappears, her fur is close to a gray color. "Heartpaced told me to retreat, get you guys on the right track. It's in that direction." SwiftHeart points, sets down, and pants.

"TeamHeart you'll have to lead the way for the bears and cousins, they know how to fight it so once you get there do as they do. I'd slow you down where as speed is important."

TeamHeart nods her head and walks in the direction SwiftHeart had directed, the other bears and cousins following. Fight4Heart smiles to him as he takes note, all of them know stopping the stone is currently the most important thing.

His smile turns to a frown as he looks back at SwiftHeart, "her fur turned pretty quickly. This must be a powerful stone, how'd something like this show up? Stones don't have different strengths like the living heartless do."

TeamHeart steps into a junk yard and finds Heartpaced. The red rabbit is lying on the ground, pointing towards a car crusher with a blank look on his face. The bears and cousins gasp at the sight but TeamHeart pushes them forward, "we get rid of the stone he'll return to normal."

They line up around the gap and stare down at the stone in it. All together they 'call' and 'stare'. The attacks fly down and strike the stone. But it doesn't break, doesn't even crack.

All of them stop as TeamHeart and TonsofHeart suddenly fall to the ground; a couple bears grab them and pull away from the crusher. "Our stares and calls didn't work. And now our numbers have fallen." TenderHeart says to himself as he lets TeamHeart lie down.

NobleHeart and TrueHeart glance around to see a lot of color has been drained from the others, they look at each other to see they are not far behind. NobleHeart suddenly spots something and comes up with an idea. He slowly walks over to a nearby building.

The bears and cousins slowly sit down and concentrate, but they still end up just slumping over, blank looks taking over their faces. Trueheart turns to watch NobleHeart collapse and hit his head on a machine setting next to the building.

Her color brightens up considerably as she runs over to him. "NobleHeart!" she lifts his head up to stare into his eyes, the warm eyes losing their warmth.

"Start… start." the horse manages to get out before he lets out a breath and joins the others. Trueheart lets tears fall from her eyes and stands up to stare at the machine, a control panel. She glances back at the crusher and it hits her.

Quickly her fur color begins to drain again, but she walks with a determined look to the panel. She pushes a button on the panel and hearing something turns to see the crusher starting. She smiles then slumps to the ground.

Within seconds the stone is crushed and destroyed, the bears and cousins blink as their color is returned to them.

Nearby in the junkyard are five others. They blink and set up, "ugh what happened?" asks one who looks like a dog but has a bit more ruffed up fur, brown, making him wolf-like.

"I don't know, but it would seem the stone is destroyed, Cunning." Cunning glances at the tiger that spoke, which has white fur and red stripes.

"Wowie this feels great. We're returning back to how we were before getting here." Cunning now glances at the, reddish-brown, bear who said that.

"CalmHeart why did we have to take him with us?" the tiger sighs and shakes his head, "I don't know."

"It doesn't matter as long as we can return to Fight4Heart now and report." CalmHeart and Cunning glance at the female, who is dusting herself off, of their group, a dog with dull golden fur.

"Golden stop thinking of Fight4Heart until we do get back, we need to find out what happened." Golden blushes and mumbles to herself. All their attention turns to the last member of their group, a gray rhino. He stands and looks around, "where was the stone? We can find out what happened there."

The other four nod their heads and walk around a pile of junk; they immediately freeze as they spot the bears and cousins.

"Answer to what happened, they got to the stone." the five start to back up but stop as TeamHeart, TonsofHeart, and Heartpaced are soon spotted.

"TeamHeart!" Golden runs over and hugs the startled lioness, "hey girl, where's your brother Fight4Heart."

TeamHeart, wide-eyed stares at the dog then looks over to the other four as they walk over.

"What's up?" the bear asks, as the other bears and cousins blink in confusement at the newcomers.

"Well I guess the most important answers to that are, we now have symbols, you can get yours in a bit. Darkheart is now a good guy and in love with a human, after which we have sorta joined the bears and cousins, able to go on their missions and talk to them whenever but our missions take precedence."

Golden backs up from the lioness and blinks alongside the others, their attention turns to Boastful as he jumps in the air, "yippee." the bear then walks over to the others bears and pulls Wish Bear away from them and walks off, confusing everyone even more then they began with.

"Umm why'd he do that?" CalmHeart chuckles to himself, "on missions we regularly had to stay hidden cause you guys were there as well. He saw her on one of those missions, I think he got hooked."

"So a loud one falls for a quite but wishful one?" asks TenderHeart who continues to look at the two bears, boastful having stopped a short distance away. Golden, TeamHeart, and Love-a-Lot giggle to themselves.

Everyone begins walking back to where they left SwiftHeart and Fight4Heart, as they go TeamHeart fills the new five in on what's happened. When they reach the clearing Golden immediately runs to and tries to hug the feline.

Fight4Heart, a fearful look on his face, holds out a hand and stops her. "Hold up, no hugging, I'm injured." "But I want to kiss it and make it better."

The fearful look returns and he backs up, "uh no. I'm fine just need to not be bothered for a few days." Golden lowers her arms and watches as the feline backs up some more and sits on the ground. TeamHeart still with the bears and cousins giggles to herself as she hears ProudHeart make an annoyed sound.

"Don't worry he doesn't return her feelings, always found her more concerned with him then the mission. It has also distracted him before on missions so she annoys him more then gets him to like her. Which is why he made her go with the other four on their tour of Earth."

ProudHeart narrows her eyes slightly as she glances at the lioness. The lioness resumes her giggling at the sight. The other bears and cousins finally stop their confused blinking and converse amongst themselves, a lot of weird things have gone on today. Take Care walks past the confused golden dog and takes a look at Fight4Heart, make sure he's still doing fine with having to hold the other one back.

Heh Fight4Heart's going to be in trouble the next few days, or however long it takes to heal. Golden wanting to help heal him and all that. But I'm sad to say this may be the last chapter for a long while, I'm going to boot camp and won't be able to continue until I'm done. But I hope this chapter can satisfy you until then, that is if you pick the story back up when I do manage to get the next chapter.


	6. Together again

Fight4Heart

Chapter 6 A Somewhat Normal Day at Last

Okay to clear a few things up here are the names,

ChargeHeart- a rhino, symbol: a heart with bullhorns and legs in a running fashion.

BoastfulHeart- a bear, a heart with a large mouth on it items from some activities floating around said heart.

GoldenHeart- a dog, a golden heart

CalmHeart- a tiger, a heart floating above a cloud with a waterfall falling on it.

CunningHeart- a wolf a picture of a brain with a heart sticking out of it.

Sorry it took so long to get this, writer's block and a few other thing's have slowed my return to it but now I am back so expect more. I will also begin to include some songs in the opening bits.

Care a lot is a place we all can go  
whenever we choose it  
Care-a-lot is a feeling we all know  
we never do loose it  
we can find a secret place  
to rest and make a new start  
if you don't know where it is  
look inside your heart  
Care-a-lot is a playground you can find  
for sliding and swinging  
carousels playing music in your mind  
for dancing and singing  
sometimes you feel so glad  
sometimes you feel blue  
share your feelings  
its not bad  
feelings are just you  
When you're lonely  
don't you fret  
you're not alone  
you just tend to forget  
care-a-lot is easily found  
you've been there  
and you have friends who care  
don't you let your sadness get you down  
It always helps when you sing a song  
good cheer, carrying you along  
through darkness, leads to sunlight  
a new day comes, its alright  
Care a lot is a place you like to be  
riding on a cloud, you'll care a lot  
its a rainbow fantasy  
for laughing out loud

Care-a-lot is a place we all can go  
Care a lot is a place we all can go  
Care a lot is a place we all can go  
Care a lot is a place we all can go  
Care a lot is a place we all can go (Until Fade)

Fight4Heart sighs to himself. Currently he is laying down in a lounge chair, his arm and leg set to not cause him pain. Golden jogs over carrying a large fish, "hey Fight4Heart I got your breakfast." "Golden I've told you I don't want any breakfast right now, and you need to be ready to deploy if you're needed." He shakes his head at her as she sets the plate down next to him.

"Oh don't be so worried about that, everything's covered." she freezes and nervously turns her head at the sound of a scream. Strategyheart is at the moment running from a slave heartless.

"You better get it Golden the others are out on patrol." Golden sighs and runs after the heartless. Fight4heart holds back some laughter as Golden does get the attention of the heartless only to end up running herself. Getyheart walks over and stands next to her leader, panting. "You know maybe we should do something about her fighting abilities?"

"What about yours?" the blue cat looks over at the exhausted raccoon.

"Touché." Fight4Heart smirks as he turns back to the show. "What we should do is get her off me."

CunningHeart smiles as he watches TonsofHeart grapple with ChargeHeart, the two not being able to in a long time. Heartpaced stands nearby moving one of his ears around while listening to CunningHeart with the other. The wolf, besides watching the two grabbling, simply talking about how they could get rid of various heartless objects and creatures.

Their attention switches as Strategyheart wonders over, "you guys have been here? This isn't that far from the village," she points to the area as she stares at them in disbelief.

"Not much going on." Heartpaced shrugs, only to drop his smile at her frown. "Really well then here, this is a list of things that are going on down on Earth. Plus one that's going on nearby." she points to where she came from, the other four look through the trees and stifle laughter at Golden being chased by a lone slave.

"How'd that one get out of its cage anyway?" Getyheart blushes, "I was trying to study it, learn more of their habits." Heartpaced shakes his head then zips over to take care of the heartless. Cunning takes the paper and reads it over.

"Hmm, TonsofHeart, Charge, the two of you head to Africa. A herd of heartless elephants and rhinos are causing problems. Heartpaced and I will take care of the other thing on this list." The care elephant and rhino smile at each other. "Get our own counterparts?" TonsofHeart holds out a hand, which Charge takes and shakes in agreement.

"Yeah that'll work so no confusion." TonsofHeart jumps into a cloud car as Charge gets into the passenger seat. Cunning waits in the driver seat of another car and as soon as Heartpaced appears, in the passenger seat he takes off, Getyheart sighs and leaves.

Golden, leans against a door panting, she yelps as it opens and she falls. TeamHeart blinks and looks down at her, "oh Golden just the one I wanted to see."

Golden only stares at the lioness as she picks her up and led off, "come on wanna talk to you about a few things." Fight4Heart smiles, seeing Golden being led away from him, "thank you sis."

The cat then sighs and crosses the two limbs he can still move and begins to meditate.

CalmHeart smiles as he slowly eats a sandwich, some cousins sit around him all enjoying a picnic. He shakes his head at TreatHeart, as the pig seems to stuff food into her mouth. The tiger looks away disgusted and begins talking to BrightHeart, trying to see just how much he is like Getyheart.

ProudHeart watches Take Care Bear, as she stands up, finished. "Well guys I'd love to stay around for the rest of the picnic but I have a patient needing checked up on."

ProudHeart stands as well, "I'll go with you Take Care, make sure Golden's not smothering him." Take Care smiles at ProudHeart and nods her head, the others grant them leave and watch as they walk off before continuing their chatter.

Down on Earth, in a forest, a blue blur stops to reveal SwiftHeart. She looks around, ears moving about listening. She gasps as a howl sounds; she becomes a blur just in time to avoid a wolf pouncing on her.

The wolf shakes its head and howls as it gives chase. SwiftHeart, screeches to a halt as she almost runs into another wolf. "How many of you are there?"

The wolf snaps its jaws close only to growl, as it claims nothing. She comes to another halt to see a wolf step out of the bushes she was running towards, she looks around and notices she's surrounded. "Great now what am I going to do?"

"SwiftHeart isn't it obvious?" the blue rabbit and the wolves turn to see a red rabbit. "These aren't your average wolves; they should never be able to keep up with us."

Some of the wolves growl at the second rabbit that calmly walks towards SwiftHeart, "what're you doing here anyway?"

"Some campers where lost I was helping them find their way when these heartless," she pauses for a second to see Heartpaced nod his head conforming her realization, "attacked." Heartpaced chuckles a bit before he grabs her and dashes off, a couple wolves clashing heads where they used to be.

Heartpaced smiles as he looks back to see the heartless wolves right behind him. "Alright Cunning, do your thing." Cunning is further up ahead he notices Heartpaced closing in so he lets go of the rope in front of him.

He blinks in confusion as nothing happens. He growls and grabs the rope and begins to tug on it. His feet slip and he swings out over a large red 'X' on the ground as Heartpaced runs over it. The care wolf yelps as his hands slip next causing him to fly off into the nearby bushes. He climbs out to see a large cage had fallen on the heartless wolves.

"Hmm well at least Wile E. your not." Cunning turns to the rabbit and fakes a laughs, "very funny. And your girlfriend joining us is she?"

Both rabbits blush, "hey she's not my girlfriend."

"mate then, but come on we got the heartless lets get them on their way back home then go after the next bunch." Cunning doesn't stick around to say anything more, but the two rabbits stand there, their mouths agape. "Cunning!" Cunning laughs as he attaches the cage to a cloud car.

TonsofHeart trumpets as he struggles to slow an elephant. The heartless one digging it's feet into the ground trying to push the smaller cousin. Charge chuckles to himself until he has to quickly react to a heartless rhino charging him.

The black rhino's caught by its horns and slowed to a stop. Charge heaves and tosses the rhino into the air where it lands in a cloud cage, a couple other rhinos and elephants inside. An elephant soon joins the rhino in the cage.

"These guys are actually quite strong." Charge nods at TonsofHeart agreeing, "yes but still not a match for us." the two high five each other, and then drop their smiles as they suddenly bounce off the ground and land on their butts.

They look over to see a creature a bit larger then the elephants but has more of an appearance of a bull. "Is that a…" Charge points, TonsofHeart nods his head and answers before the rhino can finish his question.

"Yes it is, Charge, it's a small one but it's still…" both yell out as they jump in different directions to avoid the large bull. "So with it being a small one do you think we can take it?" Charge tilt his head towards TonsofHeart slightly keeping his eyes on the large heartless as it turns back towards them.

"I'm not sure; the big ones are very dangerous, very strong. We could give it a try though," the two nod at each other and brace themselves as the large heartless charges again.

Both strong care cousins grab a horn and dig their feet into the ground, pushing up dirt as their pushed backwards straining to stop. After a few feet, the bull slows down and is only able to push dirt back as it tries to continue moving.

TonsofHeart trumpets and Charge grunts as they manage to pick the large creature up and together throw it into their cage. The two blink, turn to blink at each other then begin a victory dance.

"Alright we bagged ourselves a behemoth." the two continue to celebrate as they jump into their cloud car and take off, the cage towed behind them with a very shocked heartless inside it.

ProudHeart and Take Care enter the village and upon finding Fight4Heart gasp. The blue cat opens his eyes and smiles upon seeing them, his smile drops when he notices their shocked looks.

Also noticing their level to him, he looks down and yelps as he falls a couple feet. He cries out, grabs his injured leg with his free hand. Take Care immediately snaps too and rushes over to check the leg, allowing him to lean back again.

"How were you doing that Fight4Heart?" ProudHeart steps closer wide eyed, Fight4Heart shakes his head. "I don't know, didn't notice anything wrong till you guys showed up."

"You didn't feel or notice you were a few feet above the ground, floating?" this question from Take Care as she removes her hands from his cast and looks at him.

"No I didn't notice anything, course I really should have." the other two nod, ProudHeart looks around and spots a fish on the ground.

"Why's that fish there?" Fight4Heart blushes, "Golden tried to bring me breakfast." Take Care shakes her head and calls into existence some soup, "this is what you should be eating for a while."

She hands the feline the soup and continues to check his other injuries. Fight4Heart raises an eyebrow at the soup in his uninjured hand, ProudHeart sighs and takes the bowl herself and brings the spoon out. "ProudHeart I was going to do that after I checked his bandages." Take Care looks disapproving at the tan feline.

"You do that and I'll feed him ok?" Take Care makes a hand movement to continue as she checks on the arm bandages before moving on to the one on his head.

"Where are the others Fight4Heart?" the red bear asks when she finishes checking him over, his sop finished.

"Getyheart's in her house working on some new heartless cages." he points at her home, "TeamHeart took Golden somewhere," he shrugs to say he doesn't know where. "And Charge, TonsofHeart, Cunning, and Heartpaced are all out on heartless missions."

Their heads turn to see TonsofHeart landing his car near Getyheart's house. They all blink at the visible heartless head. "Hey Fight4Heart we caught a behemoth, so our mission went great." the two high five each other again as Getyheart leaves her house and gasps at the large heartless.

Fight4Heart laughs, as Take Care and ProudHeart just continue to stare at the large creature. "Wow that certainly beats ours. But it probably doesn't beat these two." Cunning lands his vehicle and climbs out, Heartpaced still glaring at him, SwiftHeart just blushing.

"Why? They do something?" Fight4Heart stops laughing and turns his head to look at them, the other still caught up in the behemoth.

"No, I just saved SwiftHeart from these wolves," the red rabbit points to the caged heartless behind him. "And Cunning decides to call us mates." Heartpaced shakes his head as his blush returns; the others try to stifle their laughter but fail. The red rabbit looks around at everyone laughing, including the heartless.

"It's not funny!" this only prompts them to laugh harder. SwiftHeart, blushing, just calmly gets out of the vehicle and walks over to stare at the other group of heartless.

Elsewhere Boastful stands smiling next to Wish Bear as she introduces him to Care-A-Lot, his new home. "This'll be great, I enjoyed my home in the forest but being around you other bears will be even better." he twirls in place expressing his joy.

"You sure you wish to live here though?" Wish stares at him, her head tilted and hands on her hips.

"Yes oh yes indeed, I've already talked it over with the others and they agreed that I could move here. Now where are your star friends, I'd love to get to meet them." Boastful looks around, his eyes cupped with his hands.

Wish smiles and whistles, a somewhat large star comes flying out of a house, "this here is Twinkle he's a wishing star." both bears follow the star as he flies around them.

"Wow an actual wishing star; it's a great honor to meet you." Boastful holds out a hand but upon realizing the star cannot shake his hand puts it behind his head and chuckles about his mistake.

TrueHeart and NobleHeart stand at a window in the castle in the kingdom of caring. From where they are, they can't see anybody but their feelings clearly felt, by those who sense out them all the time. "Fight4Heart and his group are nearly fully converged with us Noble." Noble steps behind True and wraps his arms around her, "yes they are. I wonder what their parents would think about what their children have done."

TrueHeart's eyes sparkle as she turns to look at him, "I'm sure they'd be proud Noble. Their children have beaten the curse the heartless creatures made them disappear with." Noble becomes sad at this as does True. "Now all they have to do is worry about doing what we all do, their heartless monsters will not stand against those who know how to handle them and won't disappear like the others did."

Noble nods his head and leans his head into True's to give her a kiss, "now True it's time for bed." True only giggles at him, a quick glance at the clock tells her it is only three in the afternoon.

Next chapter a major turn in the plot takes place, introducing the one who all should be afraid of. The Heartless King. Also, who is the strange boy who is so angry as to punch a large boulder, leaving fist imprints in the stone? I'm glad I'm back and soon I'll be back on track with all my stories.


	7. The Dark Boy Lestat

Fight4Heart

Chapter 7 Tyrant Heart's plan

This is a warning, with adding a new character in this chapter it gains a bit more darkness. A bit of blood is added, as the character is from a darker world.

New Heartless intro: Guard; slightly stronger then a master, looks like a suit of medieval armor, complete with weapon. The weapon may differ between each one.

123

Days later

NoHeart glares as he walks through the castle, he stops in front of a door and turns his glare on the guards in front of it. The guard lowers it's sword and opens the door, bowing to the wizard.

Inside a small creature humanoid in appearance, wearing a king's robe, stands on a small stepping ladder looking out a window.

"why have you summoned me TyrantHeart?" the small creature turns to glance at the wizard before turning back to the window.

"I just need your help with the next test for these bears and their cousins."

"what kind of help?" TyrantHeart darkly smiles at the question, with a snap of his fingers a cage is brought in, inside lays an unconscious ColdHeart.

123

Fight4Heart, now fully healed, stretches just off a path through the forest. He begins to jog in place, chuckling to himself about how good he feels now.

He stops as he hears someone coming, he turns to see a cloud car approaching. With a flip he lands inside and takes note of who else is in it. "hey Proud, Gentle, and Bright. What's happening?"

"a kid down on Earth is releasing his anger in the wrong way Fight4Heart. We're going to help him share what's making him so mad." Fight4Heart nods his head and leans back to enjoy the ride.

Down on Earth a kid; about 12, wearing black clothes, blue flames spreading from his sides and sporting what appears to be a vampire cape, is punching a large boulder, grunting every time his fist makes contact.

"I can't believe this, I wasn't supposed to teleport to another world, only to another city. Argh and this place has no magic."

at this and one last strike the large boulder crumbles. "now I'll have to find another rock."

"Teleportation you said." the kid blinks and turns to stare at the four cousins.

"okay, this world must have some kind of magic. My name's Lestat, and yes I was trying out a teleportation spell and ended up here. don't suppose you have any of these ingredients would you?"

the kid hands Fight4Heart a slip of paper which he quickly reads over. "some of these we do. But I don't think you'll be able to find dragon's blood here. No dragons."

the child growls as he accepts the paper back. He stops suddenly, both he and Fight4Heart turn to the surrounding woods.

"what is it?" Fight4Heart jumps away in time to avoid a whip, Lestat only growls as he catches one that approached him. "I am not in the mood."

with a larger growl he turns and pulling upwards on the whip, manages to pull the slave master out of the forest, up into the air, and slam him into the ground.

Lestat raises an eyebrow at the creature, "what is this thing?"

"it's a slave master. Kinda surprised you were able to beat it like that, Good going." Lestat only stares down at the slave master, "hmm if this is a 'master' though, then shouldn't it have servants?"

Lestat cringes and grabs his ears as several slaves screech and jump out. Fight4Heart glances at him through the corner of his eyes as Lestat falls to his knees still clutching his ears. The three other cousins circle up and ready their calls.

"my ears, blast these bakayaro creatures." the slaves scatter to avoid the calls and one screeches as it suddenly collides with a tree. Lestat turns to glare at the rest, he raises a hand and wipes some blood off his ear. "you guys hurt me?" Fight4Heart stares, the other cousins cringe and gag as Lestat licks his blood off his hand.

A blur zips around and the blue cat blinks then gasps to see the kid has attacked the rest of the slaves and knocked them out.

Lestat still has hold of one with one hand and raises his other hand to it's face. The cousins watch as he attempts to scratch and draw blood from the creature only to drop it and growl in agitation.

"these things don't have blood. Argh I can feel the hunger, which means I have to find a bank." Lestat raises his nose and sniffs around before he takes off, the two cats quickly following him, the other two still too stunned by what happened. The two cats run into a town but stop as they lost sight of Lestat.

Fight4Heart stops and looks around, Proud stops next to him and pants a little before looking at him. "we lost him." a window nearby breaks and the two turn to see Lestat land on the ground, several bags of red liquid draped over his shoulders.

"these should last me a while." the two felines walk towards him as he bites into a bag and drains it. "what are those?"

Fight4Heart looks at the building, ProudHeart just watches Lestat wanting her question answered. Lestat doesn't answer though as he just turns and begins walking, passing several other humans.

"hey where are you going?" Proud takes off after him, Fight4Heart turns his gaze towards them. "he has to be a… but I've never heard of them being real before, though he did say he was from another world."

the cat soon takes off after the other two. "Lestat, stop!"

the child stops and turns to them, "oh you two, what happened to the raccoon and sheep?"

"I think their still stunned by what you did back there." Lestat chuckles to himself, Fight4Heart narrows his eyes upon spotting his teeth, sharpened canines. Lestat turns his head as screeches are heard.

"huh? But I don't recall bats being in this area of the world. either your world is more different then I thought or something's going on."

the felines blink as again the kid forgets them and takes off towards the sound. They immediately follow and stop beside him.

Fight4Heart gets one glance and points at the bats, "those are more heartless. Darn bats are one of the more annoying variety. Not strong just hard to catch." Lestat glances at him a second before looking back up at the bats, he frowns at the sound.

"yeah these bats aren't nice ones. The things their saying to each other make my skin crawl, that's hard to accomplish."

"you can understand them?" Lestat smirks looking down at the two cousins.

"now I wouldn't be a good vampire if I couldn't. and since they prove so hard for you I'll see if I can handle them." Lestat chuckles at the faces the two make before he turns back to the bats and opening his mouth emits their sound.

The heartless bats stop flying around and turn towards him. The two cats take a step back as all the critters fly down and land on or under Lestat's arms which he holds out straight.

"heh seems like these bats can be commanded as well, Nice." "it'd be best if you told them to just go home. Heartless drain the caring out of people, with you being a…"

Lestat smirks, "vampire. If my caring for the other humans vanished then I would be a mindless, blood-draining, stalker of the night only. Hmm diffident downside to that."

he releases some more bats screeches and all the bats fly away. "good you do care, now all we have to do is get your feelings to where they should be. Can't have you being angry and depressed."

Lestat looks down at the two and smiling nods his willingness to do as they say.

Fight4Heart exits his house the next day and frowns at Lestat, the vampire currently looking like his mind's going to overload. "what's your problem?"

"it's this place at first I thought I could get used to it but this is just nuts."

Lestat begins to shake as he gestures around, "Too fluffy, too cuddly, and all around just the exact opposite of my personality. I may not be a heartless and want to destroy this place but can I please stay somewhere else please?"

Fight4Heart sighs, "there is nowhere else to stay. But while you've been here you've proved you can be trusted with sharing and feeling so you can leave."

Lestat smiles and pulls a surprised Fight4Heart into a hug. "thank you, and as a special thanks." Lestat doesn't say anything more, only hands a small bag to the cat and leaves.

Fight4Heart raises an eyebrow and opens the bag only to gasp as several items drop out; his boxing gloves, a family photo belonging to TeamHeart, a gadget from GetyHeart, some weights from TonsofHeart and ChargeHeart, and several other photos.

Fight4Heart picks one up and blinks at a note attached to it. He takes the note off and blushes at the photo.

"glad Heartpaced doesn't have this to wave in my face." he turns his attention from the photo, Heartpaced took long ago, to the letter.

" a letter from Lestat? 'sorry for taking these items, I have a bad habit of stealing from everyone, including friends. But at least I return the things I take from friends. Thief, Lestat.'"

Fight4Heart sighs and looks back at it to see more, "'PS, Take a closer look at ProudHeart in the photo this note was attached to.'"

Confused Fight4Heart looks back at the picture and holds it up to get a closer look. After looking at it for a few seconds he lowers it, his face a deep purple. "my stars, I'd better give this to ProudHeart."

Fight4Heart gulps and tears the PS off of the note and puts the rest of it on the pile of stuff. After making sure that everyone would be able to get their stuff back, and read the note, the blue cat leaves.

He finds ProudHeart talking to GentleHeart and Love-a-lot. "hi girls, can I speak to ProudHeart for a while, thanks." Fight4Heart doesn't wait for an answer as he grabs her and walks a short distance away.

The two girls look at each other before looking back in the two cat's direction. They watch as Fight4Heart holds out two pieces of paper which ProudHeart takes.

Proud looks over the note then at the picture, she gasps and blushes. "my stars this is really embarrassing." Fight4Heart nods his head and takes the note back, crumbling it up.

He bows then turns to leave but is stopped by the other feline. "Fight4Heart you keep this."

Fight4Heart looks down at the photo as it's pushed back into his hands. "I don't mind, just try to not let it get stolen again." Fight4Heart blushes and nods his head before leaving.

The next day down on Earth Fight4Heart ducks into an alley way, a few other cousins and bears with him.

"how did ColdHeart get so powerful?"

"I don't know but this has gone on long enough. Get ready to full out Stare and Call when he takes that corner."

ColdHeart, his demeanor even more frosty then usual, takes the turn and fires a freezing beam from his hand. It hit's the care beams and pushes through, the cousins and bears leap out of the way.

A bear is hit though and freezes, a second bear, Secret, calls out and runs to the one who was frozen.

"Friend Bear!" Coldheart laughs as he readies another blast when something runs into him from behind.

"sorry, I don't know who you are but I can't really let you do that." ColdHeart turns to see Lestat behind him.

Pointing his finger the cold magician fires, only for Lestat to laugh as the beam doesn't affect him. "sorry but I'm resistant to cold, I'm undead after all."

Fight4Heart takes his chance and rushes forward. The cold wizard stumbles forward and then falls backwards when Lestat slams a fist into his face.

Lestat pulls a bag out from his cape, a needle with it. "what's that for?"

"we need to find out why." the bears and cousins confused watch as Lestat sticks ColdHeart with the needle and his nearly frozen blood pours into the bag.

"that's so disturbing and disgusting." Lestat shrugs, "hey better then biting the guy." Lestat holds the bag up and frowns at it, "this thing does look disgusting. But we need to learn."

Fight4Heart turns back to the others as Lestat steadies himself to bite into the bag. Secret Bear hugs Friend as she's freed from the ice.

"well I guess we won, probably could've done this in a better way."

"I could finish it for good, but he's your villain." all but Friend and Secret turn to Lestat, the empty blood bag dropping to the ground. "you mean?"

Lestat smirks, revealing a tooth, "I could kill him, but like I said he's your villain." Lestat kicks ColdHeart and chuckles at him groaning.

"weren't you caring the other day?"

"people I fight I don't care about, everyone else sure." Lestat shrugs a shoulder.

"your very confusing."

Lestat eyes switch from glee, talking to the care folk, becoming focused.

"hey I want to go home, the NoHeart this guy knew about might have some more ingredients I need."

Fight4Heart looks up at Lestat worried. "he also needs one of your teeth for a dangerous spell, we can't risk you getting caught."

Lestat smiles, his pointed teeth shine with the dark blood. "trust me he'll never catch me in a million years." "you have no way to get to him, we'll not take you." Lestat laughs at this and holds up two small octagon shaped rocks, one has a rooster on it the other a rabbit.

"with these I can go where I want Fight4Heart, magic from my world." the rooster image begins to glow and Lestat lifts off the ground to the amazement of the Care Folk.

The rabbit glows and Lestat vanishes in a blur, Fight4Heart quickly summons a rainbow roller, climbs in and takes off. Fight4Heart lands in front of NoHeart's castle, the door opened, he runs inside.

In the main room Fight4Heart stays hidden and watches Lestat quickly scan over the books. NoHeart stands nearby watching him.

"the book your looking for is closer to the top." Fight4Heart stares in confusion, 'what'd Lestat do? NoHeart's helping him.'

"there's a lot of magic books here." Lestat picks a book up and opens it, "here it is. now then cast the spell, and I'll keep my end of the bargain."

Lestat spots Fight4Heart and smiles at him, NoHeart crosses his arms. "you mean you can't cast it?"

"I'm afraid not, the magic I use is based in another world. The talisman I showed you is of it's own magic." NoHeart growls but takes the book and begins to ready the spell, Lestat pulls a tooth out and closes his hand around it.

"the spell is nearly ready Vampire, now about that tooth you promised." Fight4Heart's eyes widen.

"sure NoHeart, but I'd advise you get rid of the cat first." Lestat points towards Fight4Heart, NoHeart upon seeing him takes action and fires a bolt of lightning then transforms into a bull and charges.

Lestat smirks and approaches the spell pot. He turns to the two fighting and holds his hand over the spell. "hey Fight4Heart, NoHeart."

the two stop and look over. "I keep my promises, I do care about the innocent and I am giving up a tooth." the two watch as Lestat drops his tooth into the pot, as soon as it hits a portal opens.

"but the tooth wasn't for you wizard, it was a guide in the spell to drop me back home. I'll be seeing you."

NoHeart dashes forward in a rage only to miss as Lestat enters the portal which closes. As NoHeart steams, Fight4Heart smiles and turns to leave. "Lestat you were a clever one, and quite a hero."


	8. Critters Galore

Fight4Heart

Critters and Ambushes

I apologize for not describing the dances going on but I can't really write about dancing that well.

And one song is pretty much explanatory in itself of what the singers are doing.

123456789

A party is being held, Fight4Heart helps set up the stage. His other family members spread out helping with other things. With everyone's help everything is ready; a couple bears arrive with John, Dawn, Christy, DarkHeart, Nicholas, Jason and Kim.

Fight4Heart picks the mike up, his family moving to their instruments. "Everyone ready to dance!" a chorus of "yeah!" goes up and Fight4Heart dips the mike, leaning forward. "Then hit it!"

The music starts and everyone pairs up, Fight4Heart dances around on the stage.

Golden pouts, Cunning looks at her and shakes his head. "Golden since Fight4Heart's providing the music; do you want to dance with me?"

Golden looks at him and sighs, "ok Cunning." Cunning smiles and moves out on the dance floor with the yellow dog.

__

I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see  
isn't this the perfect way to introduce me  
to say that I'm different I'm special its true  
let the magic of my colors put its power on you

Funshine steps away from Share and quickly runs up the ramp to stage.

__

The Funshine bear! Got the sun on my tummy and a smile on my face

He bows and points to his symbol. Pulling out a pie he attempts to hit Fight4Heart only for the cat to dodge causing the bear to trip and land in his own pie._  
I'm ready for a party any time any place_

Funshine sits up and laughs, he gets off as Proud jumps up, automatically dancing alongside Fight4Heart._  
and Proud heart cat doesn't have a lot to say,  
but she's perfect in every way_

Boastful drags Wish Bear up, she shyly waves at the people on the floor._  
I'm Wish bear that's what I do  
and maybe I can help you make your dreams come true._

BrightHeart, unable to drag Gentle up with him, nervously gets up by himself._  
Bright heart raccoon, that's me. I can solve any problem thinking logically_

I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see  
isn't this a perfect way to introduce me.  
To say that I'm different I'm special it's true.  
Let the magic of my colors put its power on you.

Cheer and Champ enter the stage, Cheer hopping with joy.

__

Here's Cheer bear  
you can call Cheer bear any time you're sad

Champ pretends to be sad; Cheer hugs him, causing him to blush._  
I'll put you in the pink and make you feel real glad._

Grumpy is forced onstage, he just grumbles as he stands there._  
My name's Grumpy bear, I'm always feeling blue  
If it's not one thing it's another  
Oh what am I to do?_

True and Noble get on stage and grab a spare mike.

__

True Heart: Do you like me?  
All: I like you! I like you!  
Noble Heart: Do you like me?  
All: I like you! I like you!  
True Heart: Do you like me?  
All: I like you! I like you!

Grumpy again grumbles but says his bit,_  
Does anybody like me?  
All: Everybody Likes You!_

I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see  
isn't this a perfect way to introduce me  
to say that I'm different I'm special its true  
let the magic of my colors put its power on you  
I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see  
Isn't this a perfect way to introduce me  
To say that I'm different I'm special its true  
Let the magic of my colors put its power on you

The Magic of my colors put its power on You!!

Fight4Heart gestures and Boastful drags Wish Bear back up, he gives her the mike and leads Proud off of the stage. Wish blushes as the music begins, she looks at Boastful, and shyly begins her song.

__

(W is Wish, B is Boastful)

W_What's wrong with a wish_

B_Something nice for your friends_

When the days not so great you can change how it ends

W_It's a wonderful gift to wish someone a wish_

But it seems that not everyone sees it like this

I wish all my troubles away

B_all your dreams come true_

W_I wish for blue skies everyday and I can wish it for you_

Why would I wait for what a wish can create

B_Why should you work so hard you wish cause wishing is great_

W_A wish is the best no disappointments or tears_

B_If something bad happens you make it disappear_

If there's something you want there's no reason to fret

W_There's no wish limit on all the things I can get_

I wish all my troubles away

B_all your dreams come true_

W_I wish for blue skies everyday and I can wish it for you_

Why would I wait for what a wish can create

B_Why should you work so hard you wish cause wishing is great_

W_When I wish it feels right the whole world shiny and bright_

B&W_We know wishing makes everything alright_

B_where there's a wish there's a way_

W_So I'll keep wishing each day_

I wish all my troubles away

B_Doesn't anybody see_

W_I wish for blue skies everyday_

I wish there were others like me

Other's like me who like to wish all day long

Is there something I can do wish I knew

Funshine gets up and takes the mike from them, Share right behind him. The next song starts as soon as Wish and Boastful get off the stage.

(F Funshine, S Share Bear)

F_I wonder if they know that I'm gone  
I wonder if they're gonna miss my jokes  
_S_Snicker, cackle, howl and snort  
All you wanna do is make 'em laugh_

F_A pie in the face, a banana in your ear,  
_S_Pull a chicken from your hat  
And make him disappear  
_F_A big red nose and a flower that squirts  
Gonna make 'em laugh till there belly hurts_

S_Paint your face and waddle like a duck  
Howl like a monkey on a fire truck  
_F_Ants in your pants and a big clown hat  
Stand on your head like an acrobat_

F&S_Just wanna make 'em see the sunny side  
Just wanna make 'em see the funny side  
Wanna make 'em laugh until they cry  
With big jokes, small jokes  
Can't you see that's all folks  
Snicker, cackle, howl and snort  
All I/you wanna do is make 'em laugh_

F_Put a pail on your head  
Wear a big orange shirt  
_S_Do the hula dance in a long grass skirt  
Jump and sing and dance all around  
_F_Jump so high that your pants fall down_

Drink your milk, blow it out your nose  
S_Dress your dog in your grandma's clothes  
Tickle their ribs and their funny bone  
_F&S_Quack like a duck on the telephone_

Just wanna make 'em see the sunny side  
Just wanna make 'em see the funny side  
Wanna make 'em laugh until they cry  
With big jokes, small jokes  
Can't you see that's all folks  
Snicker, cackle, howl and snort  
All I/you wanna do is make 'em laugh

Just wanna make 'em see the sunny side  
Just wanna make 'em see the funny side  
Wanna make 'em laugh until they cry  
With big jokes, small jokes  
Can't you see that's all folks  
Snicker, cackle, howl and snort  
All I/you wanna do is make 'em laugh

Everyone claps as Funshine bows; Share leans over and kisses his cheek. Funshine blushes and smiles at her. Fight4Heart retakes the stage, and strikes up some music without words for people to dance to, Proud getting up next to him and dances beside him.

123

The next day Proud Heart and Swift Heart visit the small village that Fight4Heart and friends stayed in. they look around as the group seem to be getting ready. "What's going on?"

"A few minor problems, critters are quite frequent on Earth. Only problem is when several happen at the same time. We're splitting up to round them up easier. Proud you're coming with me, Swift you're with Heartpaced and Cunning."

"Why is he always paired up with you?" SwiftHeart asks when she's shoved towards the other rabbit. "We're best friends, plus he sets up traps and I can easily avoid them while at the same time trapping what we're after." Heartpaced shrugs and climbs into a car, Cunning in the driver's seat. Swift sighs and climbs in, "your…"

Heartpaced glares at Cunning. "Say mate or girlfriend, Cunning, I'll wallop you." Cunning blinks then smiles, "wife coming along?" Swift puts her hand on her face as Heartpaced tries to hit Cunning at the same time trying not to make the wolf wreck.

TeamHeart laughs as she watches the cloud car wobble and disappear from sight. "TeamHeart, go with CalmHeart and Golden, here."

Team looks down at the slip of paper. Shrugs and gestures to the other two, Golden pouts as she's forced to leave Fight4Heart behind. "Alright just you and me now, Proud, the others are on guard duty. Let's go."

The two felines get in another car and take off as well. "Sure you just want me along Fight4Heart?"

"You'll do fine Proud, just catch the critter and put it in a cage to bring back. It'll be easy."

Add in Murphy's Law

Fight4Heart pounces only for a black cat, Red broken heart on its chest, to pounce at him and use his head to jump higher. Fight4Heart growls, flips, and takes off after the dark feline. "Get back here!"

Proud about ten feet away, a scratch on one of her arms, holds another cat at arms length. "How many are there again?" her symbol glows as she lets go and the black cat is caught in a cage.

"About 8." Fight4Heart finally catches his only to yell and hold the cat away from him, a fresh scratch on his face. "Now we gotta find those other six." two black cats are in cages and placed in the back of the nearby cloud car.

123

Heartpaced and Swift stare at the flock of black birds, the red broken hearts clearly visible on each. "That's a lot of birds."

"Yes this first trap should catch quite a few so less trouble later, ready Cunning?" Heartpaced looks over to the wolf, a lump visible on his head. Cunning holds a rope, a second one near him. "Yeah I'm ready."

Heartpaced looks at Swift, "let's hope it doesn't stall like the last one. Now you know what to do Swift?"

Swift nods, "I come in from one direction, while you come in the opposite." Heartpaced nods and zips around to the other side of the field. At the signal the two run out, the birds take to the air and fly away from the supposed danger, meeting friends in the air coming from the other way they fly higher up.

Cunning pulls the first rope, a net flies across the way the birds fly into it. Quickly Cunning grabs and pulls the other rope, sealing the large net full of birds.

They look around only to stare at one bird that hadn't flown off with the others. Upon approaching it though it flies over to a fence. "This one's smarter then the others, Cunning store those one's away and drive the car. Swift and I'll chase this one and attempt to materialize a cage around it." Cunning nods and summons the car to attach the bird filled net.

The last bird takes off as both rabbits dash at it.

123

TeamHeart leaps backwards avoiding a large black paw. "You get those humans away yet?"

"Almost!" a crowd of humans are trying to get through a door, Golden directing them out and wishing each a good day. The threat that the trio are handling is a heartless bear being found among some circus bears.

CalmHeart, on the trapeze lets go and rolls in the air before kicking the bear in the head. The bear stumbles backwards and Calm lands next to Team. "Leave my friend alone."

The bear roars as an answer and attempts to attack him only to be punched by TeamHeart, knocking him back again. "What he said."

The Two strike a stance and leap at the bear kicking it in the head at the same time. The heartless bear tumbles over, Team attempts to high five Calm only to see he's crossed his arms. "Spoil sport."

"You dare ruin my Heartless Circus!" Team and Clam look over at the ring master, a very wild looking man with a lion tamer's whip at his side. "Heartless Circus?"

The man removes the whip and whips it. Immediately a panther, a couple monkeys, a horse, and dog come out from behind a curtain, each one black with a broken red heart. "I'm confused?"

"Seems like there is a variety of wizard that can control animals, and this is one." at TeamHeart's continued confused look CalmHeart sighs, "a Druid in human history is one with nature. This is a druid type wizard."

Team blinks but nods, Golden finished with her task walks over and stares at the animals. "So are we in trouble?" Calm begins to walk forward, Team following with Golden barely following her.

"We'll be fine Golden, don't you worry." Calm runs forward and runs into the panther tackling it to the ground. The two monkeys leap at Team she catches both of them only to yell and attempt to shake them off when they bite her hand.

Golden takes a step back as the horse snorts at her, the heartless dog growling. "Not good." Golden yelps and dodges the dog, ducking as the horse turns and kicks it back feet out.

Team spreads her arms then claps them together banging the monkeys against each other. The monkeys screech then leap off, their tails remain attached though, Team yells as she's pulled forward.

Team flips and lands on her back, she cringes as the primates run in opposite directions pulling on her arms. The panther stands on its hind feet, front paws pressing down on Calm's as he pushes back. The panther yanks its head forward and tries to bite only for Calm to pull his head back.

"Sorry kitty no meal for you." in a swift motion he slams the panther into the ground then slams his foot into its face. He removes his foot to see the panther out, he looks over to see Team roar and pull her arms up causing the monkeys to slam into each other again.

She then slams her arms back down and the monkeys slam into the ground, their tails loosening. She stands up and smiles to Calm before turning to see Golden.

The dog having just mainly running around, but the animals still trying to attack. The dog misses lunging at her again only to be hit by the horse's hind legs.

The dog whines as it flies through the air and lands in a heap, Golden leaps onto the horse's back and yells as the horse begins to buck. "So do we help her or go after the druid?"

Team asks Calm while continuing to watch the dog. "She'll be fine, she dodges well enough." the two turn to the growling druid. Team smiles at the heartless wizard, "sorry I think the bear was your best bet."

The druid yells out as the two strike, one low in the stomach, the other hitting his face. The druid barely stands back up. "You'll not take me alive, TyrantHeart would be very displeased in me."

"TyrantHeart?" the druid points, vines burst from the ground and head towards the two felines. Calm dodges and runs forward, Team uses her call causing the vines to fall limp to the ground.

Calm leaps in the air and spins, the druid catches a foot to the head and falls sideways, face planting into the ground. Calm looks down at the fallen druid, the heartless's eyes a swirl.

"He's out Team." attention turns back to Golden, she still holds on for life to the horse, despite the fact the horse has calmed down. "I think she broke it."

The two felines look up as a star buddy flies over. "What is it?" the buddy hands them a piece of paper then flies off. Team reads it, "quick seal up the heartless, get them together and lets go, something's happening."

Calm nods, then begins to materialize cages around the heartless.

123

A black cat begins to hiss, backed up into a corner by two other dissimilar felines. The cat stops and curls up as soon as a cage appears around it.

"Mindless but they know when it's no use." Fight4Heart stops and looks down at his fur, its color darkened several shades.

"More then it should be catching critters." Fight4Heart looks around as Proud sets the cage in the car. She looks up as he moves a hand over a painted wall. "This is phantom paint, weird to not see it used in graffiti."

Fight4Heart takes a step back and casts a call on the wall stopping the spell. "Come on Proud we have a phantom to find now, should be nearby. They don't stray from their paintings; if not there'll be another nearby."

Proud nods and in the car follows behind Fight4Heart as he begins to try to feel around for the sense of being drained. He stops when he sees someone painting a fence and whistling.

Fight4Heart approaches, the person suddenly stops and glances over. The person's eyes glow red. "Well, well if it isn't Fight4Heart. We've been wondering when you show."

"'we've' been wondering? What do you mean by that?"

"Uh Fight4Heart?" the blue cat looks back to see Proud looking around, he does as well to see two other people with glowing eyes.

Several slaves and a slave master have also appeared. "This is a good ambush." the phantom possessed human smiles as a slave leaps at him.

Proud takes the car up higher then jumps out. landing on and bouncing off the slave knocking it to the ground. She puts her back to Fight4Heart's, "so what do we do?"

"Beat the slaves and master then force the phantoms out." Proud ducks, as Fight4Heart spins kicks, dodging his foot allowing him to kick the two slaves that jumped at them.

Fight4Heart roars as he punches a slave who runs at him. Proud activates her call and knocks another slave back, a cage appearing around him before hitting the ground.

A human forces Proud back, Fight4Heart grabs her tail and yanks it, she yowls as she's pulled away. The possessed human throws himself to the ground to avoid a master's whip.

"Sorry Proud."

"Apologize later; right now just make sure we stop these guys." Fight4Heart smiles at her, "I think I'm rubbing off on you Proud?" Proud blushes and grabbing his arm swings him towards the master. The blue cat spins and slams his feet into the large creature.

"Some music to stop the phantoms would be good." Proud nods her head and summons a stereo and turns it on. Without the master the slaves just stand still, puzzled, the music now stops the humans as well.

"This was too easy, seems like a distraction of some kind." Fight4Heart blinks as a buddy flies over to him and hands him a piece of paper before leaving.

The blue cat growls and crumbles the paper up. "It was we've got to cage these guys, Heartpaced, Cunning, and Swift are in trouble."

123

Heartpaced smiles as he approaches the bird from one way, Swift from the other, Cunning ready with more ropes around him.

Both rabbits dash forward, the bird waits for the last second to fly away, causing the rabbits to collide with each other. Heartpaced's and Swift's eyes widen when they realize their lips are touching. The red rabbit quickly pulls away, and turns from her.

Swift's face turns purple as she touches her lips. Neither notices Cunning franticly pulling ropes, nets and bags flying out of all kinds of nearby locations but the bird skillfully dodges everything.

Cunning pants and looks over at the rabbits, "what's going on? A critter can't be this smart, uh guys, hello?"

Heartpaced snaps to when Cunning whacks him. "What was that for?"

"Something's up with the bird, too smart." all eyes turn to the bird, Swift's face back to its normal color, as the bird laughs.

The three watch as the bird grows and becomes a black haired kid with black clothes, the heartless symbol on the shirt. "A shape shifter!"

The shape shifter, head resting on his arm resting in turn on his knee pulled to his chest, smiles at them. "Well I had a fun game until you figured that part out. My name is NienHeart and it's seems hiding among heartless critters was an excellent idea to lure only a few here."

"Not good, even a weak shape shifter we'd need most here." Cunning whistles, his star buddy flies over. "Go to GetyHeart, get help." the star buddy salutes and leaves, NienHeart watches the buddy leave then smiles at the trio again.

"Do you think that help will arrive before I finish with you?" NienHeart leaps at them all three scrambling to get out of the way.

When NienHeart lands, as a rhino, he shakes and cracks the ground. Nien becomes a cheetah and dashes at Swift, she zigzags and despite the shape shifter's greater speed he can't match her turn and trips.

Nien tries to stand up only to have his head bounced off of by Heartpaced forcing him back into the ground. Growling he becomes an ape and swipes at Heartpaced when he curves back around, knocking the red rabbit to the ground.

"You'll not make a fool of me!" Swift smiles, "well we certainly made a monkey of you."

Heartpaced laughs from where he is. Cunning, a robe dragging behind him, leaps at the ape. Nien catches him and growls, "and what do you think your doing?"

"Setting a trap." Nien notices the rope, now tied around his arm. It pulls taunt and he drops the wolf as he flies a short distanced before becoming human again, his arm now free from the rope.

Standing up he watches the rope curve on the road, obviously connected to a car. Glaring he turns back to the two rabbits and wolf.

"See distractions coupled with traps is a good team." Swift laughs at Cunning's comment, Nien begins to march towards them only to stop when a door of light appears.

A boy, with black hair, dressed as a ninja walks out of it, followed by a boy with green hair and wearing white sweatpants and shirt.

The ninja immediately notices the four looking at him, the green haired boy looks around before he notices. "What'd we appear in the middle of?"

"No idea, not liking the look or feel of that one though." the ninja points at NienHeart. "You kids need to get out of here it's too dangerous!"

The green haired kid looks at Cunning then up at his friend, "hey Ja it's obvious now, these are the good guys. What do you think they mean though?" the ninja, Ja, just continues to look at Nien.

Nien growls and becoming a lion, roars. "I think that is what he means Tomas, now get back!"

The lion lunges, Ja leaps as well, he flips over the head and slams his foot into its back. Nien slams into the ground as Ja lands on his feet behind him.

"I've lost to one shape shifter already because of being surprised, you'll not be given the same chance." Nien lunges again, he roars in pain as he misses Ja. Ja smirks and turns to stare at the lion, a small dagger-like weapon in his hand.

"Careful shape shifter I'm a trained ninja, loads of hidden weapons." the shape shifter, human again, turns to glare at Ja, a cut on his cheek bleeding.

Tomas over by the stunned cousins raises a hand, "Go Ja!"

Cunning shakes his head and looks up, "who are you two, where'd you come from… and is your hair green?"

Tomas laughs and rubs his neck with one hand, "I'm Tomas. An interdimensional scientist, been exploring and studying new universes. That's Ja a ninja I met in one of those dimensions, very glad I did too."

"Another world, do you know a Lestat?" Tomas blinks, "Lestat?"

"Yes he was here a couple days ago, said he'd teleported here by accident. He found a way back though didn't he?"

Tomas blinks again, "I don't know a Lestat. What'd he look like?"

"He was pale, had sharp canines, and was wearing a black cape. His clothes had blue flames on them." Tomas's eyes widen. "Hey Ja!"

Ja dodging a bear's claws barely avoids a swipe to his torso. "What? I'm busy!"

"That thief in that tournament wore a black cape and flame clothes right." the bear stumbles back when Ja flips backwards to deliver a kick to its chin. "Yeah, so?"

"They saw him here!" Ja looks in Tomas's direction, using a sword to block another paw. "What?"

"They said his name's Lestat!" Ja blinks then growls and turns to the bear. "Bad news for you."

"What?" foam suddenly comes out of the Nien's mouth and he falls down. "That sleeping potion on the kunai kicks in about now."

Ja raises the sword only to stop as Heartpaced appears in front of him, the excitement now over Tomas looks at the two cousins near him still. "What're you doing?"

"I'm a ninja, an assassin, I'm going to kill him." Heartpaced gets ready to say something to Ja only to notice something else. "Hey put her down."

Ja looks at him then turns to see Tomas has picked Swift up and was turning her around in his hands. Tomas looks over, "her?"

"I'm a girl." Tomas looks back at Swift and blushing sets her back down. "Sorry, mind wanders when I come across something new. Never seen things like you before." Swift blushes as Tomas continues to look over her.

"You look just like a rabbit but oddly colored, can speak, a bit larger then normal, and what is this?" Tomas pokes the tummy symbol only to stare as it glows. Ja laughs dropping his sword when Tomas stands up, "what's so funny?"

Ja doubles over, the three cousins begin to laugh now as well. "Your hair!"

Tomas reaches into a pocket and pulls out a mirror he gasps as he notices his hair up in ponytails. "What the?" Tomas shakes his head, his hair returning to normal.

Heartpaced stops laughing and puts a cage around the shape shifter. "Now we need to figure out what to do with you two."

Ja, frowns but sheathes the sword, "whatever. Tomas you have everything you need?" "No since I want to learn more about these guys."

Ja crosses his arms, "well I guess I'd better stay here no telling if these guys can take care of you but you owe me."

Tomas waves his hand, "yeah, yeah. I'll make more weapons for you, don't worry." Ja smirks and leans against a nearby tree, Tomas turns as Cunning speaks up.

"What's his deal?"

"Umm first off I guess I should mention that in my world I'm a rabbit, I gained access to human tech and developed a gateway. Ja is a hamster that was trained to be a ninja, he hates most cats cause they attacked and killed his family when he was little."

All three cousins turn to the ninja in surprise only to become more surprised as he lightly snores, sound asleep. "how'd he fall asleep like that?"

"no idea, seen him sleep in more uncomfortable ways though." the cousins hearing something look up to see two cars heading their way. "looks like Fight4Heart and TeamHeart got the message."

Tomas blinks then gasps when the others land. Fight4Heart gets out only to blink in confusion when Tomas runs over and pokes at his cloud car.

"This is amazing, a car made out of a cloud. How is this possible, and how do you sit in it without falling out… what're these things?"

Fight4Heart turns to Cunning as he walks over, the green haired human now poking the heartless. "What happened? We got a call from Gety about a shape shifter."

"These two," Cunning gestures to Tomas and Ja, letting the cat stare at the sleeping kid. "Appeared out of a door of light, the ninja took care of the shape shifter. I think they met Lestat somewhere but didn't learn his name."

Fight4Heart blinks then feeling something turns his head to see Tomas poking his tail. "What's with this fur, seems like it shouldn't be smooth?"

"I'm half lion now who're you and what are you doing here." Tomas blinks then reintroduces himself to everyone. "And what do you know of Lestat?"

"Not much really, my friend got teleported out of my lab one day, when he reappeared he said he'd been forced into some kinda tournament. People from different universes were brought together. Lestat, I think may have been one of them as his description matches someone that Ja said he saw there."

"It had to have been him," Tomas looks at Cunning. "Excuse me?"

"You mentioned that he was a thief earlier, I never said that he was."

"Hmm do you guys have a photo of him or something?" Fight4Heart reaches into a pocket and pulls out a photo. "This was taken by Heartpaced when Lestat first saw our home."

Tomas takes the photo and looks at it, his lips quiver before he begins to laugh. "Hey Ja wake up!" Tomas throws a rock, hitting Ja in the head.

The ninja grumbles and walks over. "Blast it Tomas what?" Tomas shoves the photo in his face, he takes it and begins to laugh as well.

"Man and from what I gauged about him at the tournament he thought he was so high and mighty, but look at him here. Hahaha, freaked out by how colorful everything is." Tomas's humor finally calms down and he looks around before frowning.

"Actually I've yet to ask you what your names are." intros go around and the two travelers stare. "Tomas they all have 'Heart' in their names. I'm leaving, enough here for protection now, never mind the weapons good laugh was worth it."

Ja raises a hand and presses a button on a small device, a door appears and he walks into it. Tomas watches as the door closes.

"Still make him those weapons, he's my bodyguard after all. Hmm come to think of it that potion worked quite well didn't it." Tomas looks at the shape shifter, still sleeping.

"Need to make more for him, maybe some poison too cause he is an assassin after all?"

"Umm yeah well thank you for helping our friends and everything. We really gotta be going now, got things to plan."

Fight4Heart shakes Tomas's hand then turns to leave, "come on guys, got to work on how to fight TyrantHeart. The king really is putting us through our paces." everyone nods and starts to climb into their cars, "wait!"

Fight4Heart pauses as Tomas runs over, a box like thing in his hand. "Let me get some blood samples real quick to test on in my lab. Could learn so much from such a thing."

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." Fight4Heart glances at Cunning then shrugs, "alright make it quick, please. We do need to get going."

Tomas nods and presses the object in his hands to Fight4Heart's arm. The green haired kid hops from cousin to cousin, when he gets the last one they take off. Tomas waves and hugs the device to him, "this is so great. I love it when I have a chance to get this much data."

He turns and pulls out another device, disappearing in his own door of light. Fight4Heart glances at the small device that Tomas had quickly shoved into his hands after taking his blood.

"What is this thing Fight4Heart?" Proud pick it up and turns it over. She yelps as static is suddenly heard followed by a voice, "testing, 1, 2, 3. Hey Fight4Heart you there?"

Raising an eyebrow the blue cat picks the device up, "if you can hear push the top button and speak." ProudHeart presses something on the side of it for him, "umm yes I'm here."

"Good it works, what I gave you is a communication device, it'll transmit an inter-dimensional signal so I can pick it up here in my lab. This way we can keep in contact, I was just seeing if yours worked so I'll be going now see yeah." there's a click followed by silence.

"What would he have done if it didn't work?"

"Next time we hear from him be sure to ask that Proud. It was reckless for him to leave it without knowing if it worked."

123

Elsewhere NoHeart is tied to a post, his clothes torn as he bleeds from several places.

TyrantHeart glares up at him, "I can not believe you let a vampire escape from your grasp like that. How pathetic can you possibly be, he obviously knew how to use some magic, and he had the book. You prepared everything for him, then he distracted you with the cousin."

NoHeart continues to just hang there as the king paces infront of him ranting. The king stops as a guard taps his shoulder and points to several screens. The king walks over and growls as he sees the cousins leaving with all their heartless prisoners.

He pushes a button and rewinds the footage, his glare deepens as he watches how NienHeart was defeated. "Two more not of this universe? Hmm we'll need to figure a way to counter this. NoHeart begin research on teleportation spells, see if you can find where the vampire went or any who would help us."

NoHeart's eyes move signifying he could hear, "as you wish TyrantHeart."

1235

Umm guess I'm gonna have slight crossover in the future cause of how this turned out, try to stick to how things work though so hopefully it'll stay interesting till the end.


	9. The Folks

Fight4Heart

Chapter 9

Meet the Parents

Hello sorry it took so long to get this one up but doing several stories at once and being in the military cuts down on the amount of time I have to work on this. But anyway the songs I use in this chapter are Absolutely Green from Troll in Central Park and Welcome from Brother Bear both songs seemed to be of a sort that couldve appeared on the show.

1345678

TyrantHeart paces again, he looks at a wizard standing next to a cage with several critters in it. Druid are your animals ready?

the druid bows, yes your majesty.

Theyd better be, youre being sent out soon. And youd better not end up like your brother. The druid turns to glance at his animals; a lioness, a cat, two rabbits, a raccoon, a tiger, a rhino, an elephant, and a wolf.

But each critter is the size of a cousin rather then their normal size. Theyll not lose, considering who they are.

TyrantHeart only growls, yes and if you lose, then they may reinforce the cousins and bears. So what ever you do, do not lose control over those heartless.

The druid yelps as TyrantHeart throws a rock at him, and then runs away the cage following him.

123456

ProudHeart and SwiftHeart enter the village and look around. Oh hey girls. TeamHeart smiles as she walks over to them.

Golden pouts on a nearby bench, Cunning sits next to her leaning against the building attempting to talk to her. Good afternoon TeamHeart, where is everyone?

Calms having another picnic with some of the others, I think he likes someone that he picnics with. TeamHeart giggles, Proud and Swift join in. Heartpaced is on the track, getting timed by GetyHeart.

TeamHeart points and Swift nods walking in that direction. my brother is off with both ChargeHeart and TonsofHeart, sparing with them I believe. TeamHeart gestures in a direction, Proud nods but doesnt leave. That why Goldens pouting, he tell her to stay?

Actually what he told her was to spend time with Cunning, Team giggles again.

He knows Cunning likes her, hes hoping shell begin to like Cunning and leave him alone. Now go find my brother. Team pushes Proud then waves as she turns to find something to do.

12345

Proud finds Fight4Heart grappling with both at the same time via a long pole. Fight4Heart in the middle pushing as the other two are on opposite ends pushing back.

Proud watches amazed as Fight4Heart roars then begins to push the other two back. She walks over as they stop and catch their breathes.

That was incredible, but how were you able to do that? Fight4Heart wipes his forehead and shrugs, no idea. Normally I couldnt beat one of them like that, I think it has to do with that strange meditation Ive been doing lately.

You mean youve opened your eyes to find yourself floating again?

Yeah, still no idea how but its the only thing that could be causing my unnatural strength and speed. Proud smiles at him then stares at his tail. Your tail?

Fight4Heart blinks then looks back at it, Oh mustve unsmoothed during the exercise we had before the strength bout. TonsofHeart and ChargeHeart look at each other then smiling leave the two felines alone.

Fight4Heart pulls out a brush and begins to smooth it back down. Dont do that.

Fight4Heart looks up, a question in his eyes. I like it, shows just how special you, as a half cat half lion, are.

Fight4Heart smiles and puts the brush away, his now lion-like tail returns to its place behind him as he stands.

Anything, but joining the family, for you Proud. The blue cat quickly kisses the tan one on her cheek then smiles at her as she blushes.

So Proud want to learn more about movements. Fight4Heart moves to a kanta for a few seconds. Proud still blushing nods and begins to copy him, closer to him then before, almost as if they were dancing.

12356

Swift stops as she comes across the running track, a dust cloud covers the entire track, but movement can still be made out by the movement of the dust. StrategyHeart stands beside the track with a stopwatch.

Swift walks over and stands beside her. So whats Heartpaced running? Good afternoon Swift. Heartpaced is currently running 60 miles per hour. Hes desperate to prevent Fight4Hearts recent speed increases from passing him.

Swift turns to the track as Heartpaced becomes visible and comes to a halt as he approaches them. Out of breathe the red rabbit smiles at them and sits in a chair with his symbol on it.

Very good Heartpaced but I dont think youll be able to get faster unless we can figure out how Fight4Hearts doing it and you copy.

123456

A couple hours later the two felines return to the village, everyone greets them. Team approaches them, noticing something. Fight4Heart your tails puffed out.

Fight4Heart glances at it and shrugs, Proud says she likes it. Team smiles then blinks as she sniffs the air. what is that?

Cunning hearing the question steps closer, his face takes one of knowing before turning to Team. Fight4Hearts and Prouds pheromones, their bodies trying to tell them to be closer. Team blinks and accepts it, she turns and runs away to tell everyone.

Fight4Heart and Proud nervously smile at Cunning, who looks at them. Dont worry Ill keep the real situation under wraps. next time you two want to do that though, I suggest you wash off the smell before coming back.

The two cats sigh, all attention suddenly turns as a black blur rams into TonsofHeart. Charge grabs him to stop his falling over, at the sound of laughter everyone turns to see a druid.

Several cousin-like heartless next to him. Now you lot are finished. Team readies herself, and glances at her brother. Fight4Heart?

Dont harm them too much, their being controlled by the druid after all, normally critters act like normal animals. The heartless and cousins clash, Fight4Heart finds himself against the other cat.

Neither can gain the upper hand though as they push back and forth. Two black blurs clash with a red blur and a blue blur.

Proud attempts a call on the lioness heartless, only for the heartless to throw TeamHeart in her direction and knock her to the ground. Sorry sis.

Proud looks at Team, who smiles. Your with my brother remember, that makes you my new sister.

Can we concentrate on the situation.

Hey Im Team I juggle. Just as the lioness is ready to strike the two a black cat is thrown into her.

That may be Team but juggle the heartless right now, not your attention. The lioness and cat stand up, the cat now charges Team and the lioness Fight4Heart.

Oh come on. The blue cat smirks as he dodges a few strikes. I was beginning to have fun with the cat. Fight4Hearts face drops slightly as the lioness drops to the side and raises a foot to kick him in the chest. That was?

Looking more carefully at how the lioness carries herself Fight4Hearts eyes widen as a tear appears in his eyes. He looks around, then back at the lioness. Your, our parents!

All the cousins stop fighting and get knocked to the ground. The druid laughs, Yes victory will be mine! Fight4Heart receives an uppercut and hits the ground. He shakes his head and pushes himself up slightly.

The blue cat stares up at his mother from the ground, his eyes tearing. _I like to close my eyes, so my heart can plainly see_. ChiefHeart pauses at the song and watches as Fight4Heart struggles to stand.

_Right through the way things are, clear to the way they ought to be_. Fight4Heart stands and slowly lifts his head. _To somewhere where its safe and sunlit, and serene oh and absolutely green_.

He takes a step forward as his mom begins to slowly backup. Others get the picture and vocalize their voices to create music fitting what Fight4Heart is singing. _Picture a perfect place where there is no doom and gloom, birds singing happy songs and flowers bursting into bloom_.

All the other cousins turned heartless begin to back away as everyone stands up. _A somewhere like nowhere else youve ever seen, thats absolutely green. Thats how the world can be if we just want it_.

The druid cringes at the music holding his hands to his ears. the cousins surround the heartless cousins, Fight4Heart the closest. _Why isnt it that way do you suppose, maybe cause no ones concentrating on it_.

Fight4Heart caresses his mothers cheek. _Just give it love and kindness and see how green it grows_. ChiefHeart gasps as Fight4Heart hugs her.

_Maybe its just a dream but I know deep in my heart if everyone believed believing is the place to start_. The others hug their own heartless so no one is left out.

_We could fill everywhere with flowers, if each of us used all our powers_. All the cousins tummy symbols begin to glow, the druid notices and runs forward only to be knocked back. _If we all cared is what I really mean, we could all live in a world thats bright and shining oh and absolutely green_.

All the heartless cousins gasp, their fur no longer black, they look down and return the hugs their receiving. _We could all live in a world thats bright and shining and absolutely green_.

The druid raises his glowing whip only to pause as something presses into his back. I wouldnt if I was you. The druid turns his head and gulps at the sight of Ja pushing a kunai into the back of his neck. Cousin Call! Ja leaps away, vanishing into the background, the druid cries out and falls to the ground.

Fight4Heart? The blue cat turns and hugs his mom again, LanceHeart and TeamHeart walk over and get in a family hug.

ChiefHeart gasps, Your tail? Fight4Heart looks back to see his lion-like tail undamaged. what about it?

Chief and Lance blink. Dont you want it smoothed down?

TeamHeart giggles, Since Proud said she liked it like that hes let it stay. Chief smiles as LanceHeart rubs Fight4Hearts head. So you found a girl huh?

Dad stop it.

Hey ProudHeart come over here. ChiefHeart and LanceHeart look up as she does, Meet our parents. ChiefHeart and LanceHeart.

ChiefHeart steps forward to shake her hand, My, my Fight4Heart you certainly picked out a cutey. Fight4Heart sighs and steps up next to her, nearby Swifts been introduced by Cunning to Heartpaceds parents. Shes not my wife!

Sorry bout this, knew my sis would do this. Proud shakes her head and kisses him, causing the parents to happily sigh.

TeamHeart sneaks away laughing and spots Ja standing next to a tree. Howd you get here?

Tomas can have his portals open anywhere once hes been to a place. I came by to see if Fight4Heart wanted to explore like Tomas does, good thing too, I stalled that guy with the whip until you guys could turn from your folks.

Well Ja, Fight4Heart walks over, Id love too. Itd be fun, but first were going to celebrate being reunited. Why dont you and Tomas get your friends and family and bring them here?

Alright, I warn you though our groups are big.

1234

Fight4Heart jumps down from on top of a house putting up decorations to welcome Tomas, Ja, and their friends and family to his village. Wow quite a group you guys have.

Fight4Heart looks over the large group, 25 people; 5 kids, 6 adults, and 14 teenagers of various ages. Hmm have to introduce me later, for now. Fight4Heart turns slightly as music kicks up.

He holds his hands gesturing to the now larger village, everyone else gathered and setting up party favors. _Theres nothing complicated bout the way we live_.

The large group follows Fight4Heart as he walks into the village. _Were all here for each other, happy to give, proud of who we are. Humbled beneath the stars_. As Fight4Heart sings others come over and hand some of those in the group gifts, Fight4Heart also gestures skyward to the clear night sky.

_Weve everything we need, the moon, the sun. There is more then enough here for everyone. All we have we share, and all of us we care_. BedTime and Funshine wave as the group passes them, BedTime actually awake due to the time.

They enter the main area, a large banquet table with enough food for at least twice as many people there now. _So come on, welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time. Were happy giving, and taking to the friends were making_. Fight4Heart spins as he wanders around, the large group of friends separating now that theyre in the party area.

Cousins and Bears greet the humans and give those whore still empty handed gifts. _Theres nothing we wont do, welcome to our family time. Welcome to our happy to be time. this is our festival and you know, best of all were here to share it all_.

Fight4Heart leaps onto a pole being carried by TonsofHeart and Charge. He scans over everything around him as he balances on the pole, running to the top when the two carrying it begin to set it up. Fight4Heart leaps off and lands on the ground.

_Theres a bond between us, nobody can explain. Its a celebration of life, and seeing friends again. Id be there for you I know youd be there for me too_. Fight4Heart grabs Prouds hand as he walks over to her talking to Tomas and Ja.

Fight4Heart smiles at his two friends and shakes their hands. _So come on welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time. this is our festival and you know best of all were here to share it all_.

Fight4Heart kisses Proud and turns his head observing once again everyone around him, letting his eyes linger on his parents.

The two of them laughing as they talk with TrueHeart and NobleHeart. _Remembering loved ones departed, someone dear to your heart_. Fight4Heart notices the single parents looking at pictures of their mates long gone.

The blue cat also notices a sad tone appear in Jas eyes as he lowers his head, one of the kids who came in the group, wearing a yellow cloak hiding all features, hugs Ja, who smiles looking at the small one.

_Finding love, planning a future_. Fight4Heart making a note to ask later turns to Proud and smiles at her, she smiles back. _Telling stories and laughing with friends, precious moments youll never forget. This has to be the most beautiful the most peaceful place Ive ever been to. Its nothing like Ive ever seen before_.

others around the area do as True, Noble, Chief, and Lance are doing talking about those whore gone and laughing at funny stories. Swift and Heartpaced being questioned by his parents much to the enjoyment of Cunning. _When I think how far Ive come I cant believe it, yet I see it and then I see family I see the way we used to be_.

Fight4Hearts family walk over and join him, he smiles and hugs his mom and dad again, Proud is pulled into the hugs as well.

Fight4Heart jumps on stage and finishes the song and waves to everyone. _Come on welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time. Were happy giving, and taking to the friends were making. Theres nothing we wont do, welcome to our family time. Welcome to our happy to be time. this is our festival and you know, best of all your here to share it. Were here to share it all_.

Fight4Heart walks up to Ja, the kid, still by his side. Excuse me Ja?

Ja looks up at him and tilts his head. May I ask why you were sad during the song earlier, and who this is?

Ja sighs, I lost my family when I was little. I was then found and trained as a ninja by my sensei. I then met my group of friends and came to view them as family. Only to find out, thanks to Tomas, that Penelope here is my daughter.

Ja gestures to the child. Fight4Heart blinks, but your not

Old enough to have kids. Ja finishes for the blue cat. Ja then chuckles, in my universe I am a hamster so I am technically a young adult. As are most of my group of friends, only Penelope and Cappy, the one with the pan on his head, are children.

Fight4Heart raises an eyebrow. And Tomas?

Its confusing I can understand why I turned out human here but I do not know why he didnt turn into a rabbit cousin coming here, he is a rabbit in his world. He told me his friends are various animals as well; one a raccoon, two opossums, one a skunk, five porcupines, his squirrel friend I can understand a little, and maybe his turtle friend as well since it seems only mammals make up the Care Family.

Fight4Heart blinks then points over to CozyHeart, what about her?

JA looks then scratches his head, hmm a bird, more accurately a penguin. Not real sure then, I dont think Tomas knows why either.

The blue cat leaves Ja and mingles for a while, eventually meeting a weird young man who can move like the care rabbits. Tomas notices and begins talking to him, explaining his family.

1234567

Well I thought about is and I decided that the two families didnt really need to be introduced so Im sorry about not giving details about the 25 people that Tomas and Ja knew. But essentially Tomass family is the group of animals from Over the Hedge, and Jas is from Hamtaro. I can see maybe one or two more chapters before Im done, get into some serious Heartless butt kicking here soon, just one person missing before I do the final battle. And the travelers will bring him in somewhere next chapter. I wont go into their small adventure unless you want so I thank you all for reading. And as for the new care members Chief Heart has a heart with a Native American headdress on it. Lance Heart has a lance with hearts on it. The others Ive not decided yet and some names and symbols would be appreciated. I am running out.


End file.
